Wanted
by lanajie20
Summary: Sequel to Surrender for a While
1. Four Months

_**So here is a preview of the first chapter of the Sequel to Surrender for a While. I was amazed at how fast this new chapter came about so I wanted to share it all with you! I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**I don't own Glee or any of the characters besides Mandy and Julia.**_

* * *

Four months, three weeks, six days. That was exactly how long it had been since Finn had left for Georgia. He hadn't come home for Thanksgiving like he had originally planned; he told her that they were so close to a breakthrough he couldn't leave quite yet. He hadn't even come home for Christmas, instead Burt and Carole had flown out to Georgia. Detective Jones said that Carole was needed for a few days so they decided to make a family trip out of it. Since Rachel wasn't technically family yet, her dads wouldn't even think about letting her go to spend Christmas with the Hudson-Hummels. Her dads had even decided to come to New York for Christmas so she wouldn't have to leave.

Finals had gone well and she had successfully completed her first semester at NYADA. She had made some friends besides Mandy and Julia. She had been selected in an elite group of freshman to help tutor underprivileged children in some of the local New York schools. She loved getting to know some of the kids and to help them in some way live out their dreams. She kept busy with school in hopes of keeping her mind off the fact that Finn was still in Georgia.

They talked every night and once a week they would Skype so it could seem more personal. He didn't really talk about what was going on with his dad's case. She would always ask, but he never seemed to want to talk about it. She told him everything she was doing and gave him updates about Kurt and Santana. Kurt had gotten into some fashion classes and was absolutely excelling. His professors loved his designs and he had even been chosen as one of the top designers in a competition. He would still sometimes do singing performances on the side and was quick to volunteer to help Rachel work on any song she needed a bit of help with. He spent a lot of time helping Blaine to transpose songs to fit all of the new ranges in the New Directions. Santana was doing very well as NYU. She was taking general classes and trying to decide what career she would want to pursue. She was taking a few singing classes and giving all the hints she could to Brittney to help the New Directions out. She also spent quite a bit of time tutoring Brittney so she would for sure be able to come to New York with Santana the following year. All of them were dealing with long-distance relationships, but the other two seemed to be handling the separation much better than Rachel was.

"Diva! Look what just came in the mail for the three of us!" Kurt came running at a full sprint to show Rachel what had come. Inside was an invitation to Mr. Shue's wedding to Ms. Pillsbury. The wedding was to take place the third week of March which worked out well for everyone because it fell either at the beginning or end of each of their spring breaks. Inside was a handwritten note addressed to all three of them:

_Santana, Rachel, and Kurt_

_I hope all is going well for the three of you! New Directions just isn't the same without you, but we are getting along just fine. If I have the date right, our wedding should fall on the Saturday that ends your Spring Break. Carole told me that she knew Kurt and Santana were planning on coming back to McKinley for the entire week. Rachel, we were hoping that you would accompany them and come spend the week helping the New Directions out. I have already gotten special permission from Principal Figgins for all of my former students to come take part in the week long training. I know for sure that Mike and Mercedes will be there. I, at the point I am writing this letter, am still waiting to hear from Puck and Quinn. Finn said he was sure he would be able to make it and try to convince you to come as well. _

_We also want all of you to sing for the entertainment at our wedding. I know we have already had a 'glee' wedding, but I look to you all as my children so it is only fitting that you not only perform at the wedding, but also be the bridesmaids and groomsmen. Emma wants all the girls to wear yellow dresses, much like the ones that you each wore when you sang your mash-up of Walking on Sunshine/Halo. The boys will be wearing black pants, white shirts, and by Artie's suggestion suspenders which I will provide and a tie to match the girl's dress you are paired with. Rachel, you obviously will be paired with Finn, Kurt, you with Brittney, and Santana with Blaine. I tried to talk Emma into letting the couples be paired but her OCD kicked in and she said she needs all the girls on one side and all the boys on the other. I promise it is nothing personal._

_Song selection – I am putting you three in charge of this one. Everyone is going to have to okay their songs with you. I hope that is okay. I figure the three of you should be able to handle that. This is what we were thinking we needed, a song for the first dance, a group number, and then however many others you all want to sing. I am okay with whatever. I will send you a few song selections for our first dance. Emma is struggling to pick just one so I want the three of you to do it for us. I trust your judgment! :) I also am planning on singing a song to Emma with the help of all of you!_

_Thank-you so much for helping out! New Directions just isn't the same without any of you! I wish you all the best._

_Mr. Will Schuester _

"Another Glee wedding I can't wait! This is going to be so great! Tana, did you hear that? We need to go shopping soon to find our dresses so we can give the boys time to pick out their ties." Rachel stopped jumping around when she saw Kurt shaking his head. "I mean we need to pick them out so that Kurt can pick out their ties." Kurt nodded his approval and smiled at his best friend. This was the first time in months that he had seen her so excited about something. It had been hard for him to see her so sad and then go to Georgia and hear Finn's report about how well the case was going.

Rachel immediately went to her computer and started looking at different dress designs. "Kurt," she called from the kitchen.

"What's up?" Kurt came walking in holding his sketch pad.

"I just had a great idea. Why don't you design all of our dresses? You could get permission from your teachers to do it as a project and then that way we would for sure all have unique dresses. You could even design the ties to match so we were guaranteed a perfect match." She knew she had come up with a great idea when she saw her best friend's face light up.

"Diva that just may be the best idea you have ever come up with. Hurry and text everyone! I feel a Google hangout coming on so we can discuss this as a group." Kurt ran out of the room to get his computer and drag Santana out of her room. Rachel could hear Santana cursing at Kurt in Spanish. She couldn't help but laugh at the unique relationship her and her roommates all had with each other. Rachel quickly pulled out her phone and composed a text:

**Hey! Google hangout? We need to discuss some important stuff for the glee wedding even though it is in like 2 months. Love, Rachel**

The responses began to come in quickly. Everyone but Finn had responded and agreed to hang out in a half hour. Instead she got a phone call from Finn. She felt her heart skip a beat when she saw his face appear on her phone. She quickly answered it.

"You have no idea how much I wanted to hear your voice today! How has your day been? Did you get a letter from Mr. Shue about his wedding?"

Finn laughed, "Why hello to you to my dear. Yeah I got an email from Mr. Shue. Are you going to go to the week-long workshop or did you have other plans?"

"Well I don't have any other plans yet so unless you had some ideas I was planning on going back to Lima. I am really looking forward to going back to see everyone. Will you be joining us for our Google hangout later tonight?"

"Well, I was hoping to have a date with you but I guess I can settle with having a group date. Wait, what time is this date happening?"  
"It is happening in about 25 minutes. Why? Are you super busy right now? I can just tell you what happens later if you are too busy to hang out with everyone. We were just going to ask everyone if they had thought of any songs and tell everyone our idea for the dresses."

"No, Rach, I am not too busy for it, I just didn't know what time it was happening. You didn't really say that in the text that I read so I wasn't sure. Anyways what are you up to?"

He was interrupted by Rachel, "Hang on Finn someone is knocking on the door, let me hurry and answer it." He heard Rachel run to the door and he couldn't help but smile as he heard the door unlocking. He waited for what seemed like forever until he heard her begin to open the door.

He saw her look down as she opened the door and then when she saw his face, she practically dropped her phone. "Finn, what, how, why, I can't believe it! You are here! For how long?" She wasn't talking in complete sentences which made him smile even bigger. Oh how he had missed this girl.

He closed the gap between them and pulled her close. "Well, I am here for just a short visit as they need me back at the base to finish up some stuff but Detective Jones was taking a vacation so I decided that I could too. It isn't permanent yet. The case has had a few setbacks that we weren't expecting. I am so sorry that I have kept you waiting for…"

"Four months, three weeks, and six days," Rachel finished his sentence for him. "I have been waiting for you to come back to me for three weeks and six days longer than you promised me." She couldn't hold it in any longer and soon the tears began to fall. She grasped onto him, not wanting to let go, fearing that if she did, he would disappear and she would realize it was all just a dream.

He pulled away and tilted her chin up so he could look into his eyes. "I know babe," he said softly. "I tried everything I could to get back to you at Christmas time and like I said, this isn't permanent yet, but I PROMISE you, we will get married. It may not be in May like you originally wanted, but it will happen." He took her left hand and kissed close to the ring. He looked up and saw that she was still wearing the necklace he had given her. He smiled and touched her cheek. He looked deep into her brown eyes and knew he had finally made it back home.


	2. Plans in Order

_**When I started this story I had no idea it would be so popular! Since it is still summer and I am just sitting at work I actually finished another chapter so I decided to post it for all those that wanted an update soon! Thank-you so much for the reviews and a special thanks to lizchavez for her help finding a few songs to sing at the Wemma Wedding. If any of you have ideas for songs me to use in this story please send me a Private message or follow me on Twitter ( lanajie20) and let me know! I hope you enjoy this story!**_

* * *

About 30 minutes after all the excitement had happened in New York, everyone was checking in for their Google hangout. Once a month, they all tried to get together in this way since they were spread all across the country. Tina, Artie, Sam, Joe, Blaine, Brittney, and Sugar were in Lima still. Mercedes and Puck were in California. Rachel, Santana, Kurt, Finn, and Quinn were on the East Coast, and Mike was in Chicago. Rory would sometimes join them but it was difficult since he was in Ireland again since his Student Visa really couldn't be extended. It was amazing how close they all stayed despite the long distances.

Rachel, Kurt, and Santana were all seated in various places in the front room. Santana was lying on the floor; Kurt was sitting on the love sack with Rachel on the couch. Finn was of course in the kitchen trying to find something to eat after his long trip to New York. Everyone's computers were all signed in besides Rory. They hadn't sent him the text to talk about the hangout because he wouldn't be included in the wedding.

"Hello friends," called Kurt. "I think we are ready to get this hangout started. Did everyone get a letter or email from Mr. Schue?"

Everyone nodded in agreement. "Wait, shouldn't we wait for Finn to log on," spoke up Quinn.

"I'm right here," called Finn from the kitchen. Rachel couldn't contain her excitement at the fact that Finn was actually sitting in her apartment. She turned towards the kitchen and watched as he walked towards her with a sandwich in hand. She hadn't really taken a good look at him since he had arrived. He had always been athletic but he looked even more toned than he had five months previous. He sunk down on the couch next to her and wrapped his arm around her as he began eating his sandwich. Rachel looked back at her computer to see everyone looking at her with a surprised look.

"Surprise! Finn is here in New York for a few days!" Rachel was grinning from ear to ear. Everyone began to laugh. "Alright, now that all of us are here I guess we should tell you the reason for our hangout since we had one about two weeks ago. As you all know, Mr. Schue is getting married the end of March and we are to wear yellow dresses and the guys wear a tie to match the dress of their partner. Well we came up with a fabulous idea. Kurt, would you like to explain?"

"Well as you are all aware, I am taking fashion classes. So I just got off the phone with some of my professors and they all said that they would allow me to design the dresses and ties and count it as most of my projects for the next few weeks. So if it is alright with all of you, I would like to design the outfits we will be wearing?"

"Kurt I think that is a great idea," announced Tina. "I was actually kind of worried about how I was going to find a tie for Mike that matched a dress. Well obviously I am paired with Mike but who is everyone else paired with?"

Puck was paired with Quinn, Sam with Mercedes, Finn with Rachel, Kurt with Brittney, Blaine with Santana, Artie with Sugar, Mike with Tina, Joe with Coach Sylvester, and Burt Hummel with Coach Beiste as the best man and maid of honor. Everyone agreed to get their measurements into Kurt as soon as possible so that they could so he could begin making the dresses. Lucky for everyone, he already had a ton of sketches that he would just need to perfect before they could be made final. The only one who had any real requests was Sugar who demanded that her dress be the brightest of them all.

"Now on to song selection, Rachel, Kurt, and I are apparently in charge of putting together the set list for the wedding. Any ideas that you may have right now," asked Santana as she opened up a new document on her computer.

After a few moments of contemplating, Artie spoke up, "Well we all know Mr. Schue loves his oldies. What if we did some older songs? I was thinking that maybe the girls could sing "At Last" by the legendary Etta James and then I was listening to my iPod and heard the song "This I Promise You" by N'SYNC. Maybe the boys could sing it?"

"Perfect Artie! I think for a group number we should sing their other song "God must have spent a little more time on you," commented Mercedes.

Sam smiled at her and then brought his attention back to the group, "Are all you going to be here for the week-long workshop? I was thinking that maybe our three New Yorkers could pick the lines we all sing and then we could have Mike and Britt help us with choreography during that week. I mean, I already planned on spending as much time as possible with Cedes but I'm fine with spending a lot of time with the whole group!"

They all agreed that they didn't want Mr. Schue to know exactly what the performance would look like so they would spend time outside of school during the week to perfect their songs and dancing for the wedding. Realizing that it was getting really late for their friends on the east coast the friends all said goodnight and agreed to get their measurements to Kurt as soon as they could. This wedding was going to be even more spectacular than the first glee wedding.

* * *

Rachel was lying on the bed looking through some of the songs everyone had suggested waiting for Finn to come out of the bathroom when she got a text from Quinn.

**Hey Rach – I was wondering if I could come visit you sometime soon. I don't want to come when Finn is there but what if I came the weekend before we go to Lima? Some of my classes have gotten cancelled due to some workshops that are going on so I actually am done with classes that Tuesday before Spring Break. I know you would still have classes but then this way I could fly back to Lima with the three of you rather than by myself. Will that work?**

Rachel quickly checked her schedule and ran to ask Santana and Kurt if that would be fine with them. They both agreed that it would be great for Q to stay for a few days and then fly home with them. She texted Quinn back to tell her that sounded like a great plan and to let her know when for sure she would be coming in. Rachel leaned back on the bed and thought about how far she and Quinn had come in the past few years. They had been complete enemies when they first met and had been fighting over the same boy. Now, Quinn wanted to come stay with her and make the trip back to Lima together. As she was working through the songs, she started humming absentmindedly.

"You know it only took you one more time." Rachel looked up quickly. She hadn't even noticed that Finn had come into the room. He was leaning against the bathroom door in just his basketball shorts. He was still holding his towel and had his arms folded. As he turned to throw it in the bathroom, she felt her breath catch. Finn had always been fit but she could now see the complete definition of his abs. She kept staring as he turned back around. It wasn't until he repeated his statement that she was brought back to reality.

"What do you mean it only took me one more time?"

"The song you were just humming." When she looked at him with a very confused look, he couldn't help but laugh. "Rach, do you even know what you were humming?" She shook her head and seemed even more confused as he came walking towards the bed. He smiled softly, "What were you thinking about before I came in the room?"

"Well I had just gotten a text from Quinn asking if she could come stay with us the Wednesday before we head back to Lima and so I was thinking about how strange it still is for me to be friends with her. I mean, with our history and all. What does that have to do with the song I was singing? Because the only song Q and I really sang was our mash-up of I feel pretty/unpretty and what you said has nothing to do with that song."

Finn dropped to the bed and put his hands behind his head. From where she was sitting, Rachel could see even more muscle definition that she had before when he was standing against the door frame. "It wasn't a song you sang with Quinn, it was a song she inspired. Well I guess she didn't inspire it, I did but what she said helped you dig into your pain. I was just answering you to tell you that it only took you one more time to get it right."

She finally understood what he was talking about. She had written that song for their regionals competition their junior year. Finn had been trying to get her to access and find the same emotion she felt every time she sang a solo but she had been struggling. Struggling until Quinn had told her that she would never have Finn and she would never get her fairytale right if she kept looking for the happy ending. After that, Rachel had written a phenomenal song that helped the team whiz past the Warblers. The meaning of the song was only mentioned right before she took the stage, when she had told Finn to listen carefully because she met every word of the song. It wasn't until now, two years later, that it was brought up again. When she didn't respond he finished what he had been thinking the moment he had heard her sing the song all that time ago. "Well I have told you before that after you sang that song, I felt like the world's biggest jerk for making you feel like it was your fault but as I listened to you sing that song, I realized that it wasn't you that needed to get anything right, it was me. I was more concerned with being popular than I was with doing what made me happy.

"When I walked in here and heard you humming that song, I realized that I had never told you that. We actually have never talked about that song outside of telling you how amazing it was. It almost brought back all those emotions besides the fact that I could tell you were doing it absentmindedly and you had already gotten it right."

Rachel smiled and set her papers down on the nightstand next to her bed, she ran to brush her teeth and get ready for bed. When she came back, Finn was still lying in the same position just staring up at the ceiling. She walked around to her side of the bed and cuddled in close to him. "Finn," she finally asked after contemplating her question for a while.

"Hmmm?"

"Have you been working out with the army? I mean you have always been in really good shape but I couldn't help but notice how toned your arms and abs are."

He pulled his arms out from behind his head and wrapped them around her. He sighed which she took as a bad sign. He gave a nervous chuckle before he answered her question, "The whole plan was to not do anything on the base besides working on the case. Detective Jones introduced me to a man who was in the same company as my dad. I started talking to him about my dad and we got pretty close. He asked me what had made me decide not to join the army after. I told him a bit about what had happened between us and he told me that I reminded him so much of my dad.

"I was pretty stressed with the case and everything when it first started out that Colt, my dad's friend, added me to some of the basic training groups. He said that I need to find an escape so I started doing some of the workouts with them. They tried really hard to convince me to join once I was in them, but Colt told me I needed to stick to my guns and just get done with the case so I could get back to you. He told me my dad wouldn't want me to follow in his footsteps in that way, rather to stay with the woman I love. So to answer your question, yes I have been working out with the army but no I didn't suddenly decide to join."

He waited for her reaction, trying to read her mood in the darkness. He felt her relax and felt her shift so she was closer to him. She began tracing circles across his stomach with her fingers. "You know, Finn Hudson, I love you so much."

He leaned down and placed a kiss on the top of her head, "I love you forever," he whispered into the darkness. They both fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

_**I hope you liked it! There will be some Faberry in later chapters! :) Also if someone wants to create a cover for the story I'd really appreciate it! Thanks again!**_


	3. Pretrip Stresses

_**I am completely speechless at all of your reviews! Thank-you so much! I am so glad that you all are enjoying this story and favoriting/following it. When I first started writing Surrender for a While, I had no idea my writing or this story would be so popular. It started out as just something to do for the summer to pass the time away at work and now it is something that makes me so happy! Here's the next chapter and as promised some Faberry. I was so happy Ryan Murphy released the Bridesmaid scene that I had to put some lines from that in here! If you haven't seen it, look it up on youtube! Hope you like it!**_

* * *

February and the first half of March flew by so fast, Rachel didn't realize that in a week she would be on her way to Lima for the wedding. Quinn would be arriving in three days and Kurt was trying to put the finishing touches on the dresses. She and Santana were helping as much as they could but he wouldn't let them see their own dresses. He wanted to keep everything a surprise for when he revealed them to everyone. All he would tell them is that each dress matched the personality of the girl and the ties each matched almost perfectly to the dress. Emma had also chosen pink and black to be the accent colors, with a bit of convincing from Kurt. Most of the dresses were just plain yellow and would be accented with black or pink shoes and simple bouquets from flowers Sugar's dad was providing.

The New York trio had agreed that for the few days she would be there, Quinn would keep her stuff in Rachel's room and Rachel would take the couch because she was the smallest and could fit the most comfortably on it. There was so much to do before they could leave for Lima and it just seemed to be adding more stress to the entire situation. Santana had tests to take, Kurt needed to finish the dresses, and Rachel had an audition that would take place Wednesday morning.

Tuesday afternoon Rachel got a call from Kurt asking if she could come down to the school so she could be his model. His professors wanted to see a dress on something besides a mannequin. Rachel quickly got her stuff together and ran to catch a cab. Running into the lobby of the building she was met by Kurt. "Thank goodness you are here diva. Let's go get your dress on." They walked down the hall arm in arm. As they approached the door, Kurt pulled out a bandana. "Sorry Rach but I still want this dress to be a complete surprise for when you put it on with everyone on Monday." He placed the bandana around Rachel's eyes and took her hand, leading her carefully through the door. He stopped her and moved some things around before taking off the blindfold. "Alright take your clothes off and put this slip on and call for me when you have the blindfold back on." He turned and walked away, leaving Rachel in a room full of different fabrics and costumes. She quickly changed into the black slip and put the blindfold back on. She heard Kurt come back in and felt the smooth fabric of her dress be pulled over her head. He made some adjustments and stood back to admire his work.

"You know Kurt, if you let me see it I promise I'll act just as surprised when everyone is there." Kurt laughed and removed the bandana. Rachel caught her breath as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. The yellow material accented her tan skin perfectly. It hugged every curve and was accented with a black belt. She looked up at Kurt as he was admiring his work. "Kurt, this is spectacular! I-I absolutely love it!" She wanted to hug him but she knew he would be upset if she wrinkled any of the fabric. Kurt just smiled and led her to the door before kissing her cheek and going out to introduce his design.

* * *

The big audition was today and Rachel was completely freaking out. She would be singing in front of some of the biggest names at NYADA. Many of them had been her professors but this would be the first time she sang in front of them all at once. As she was getting ready she heard her phone ding on the table. She looked down to see a text from Finn:

**Hey baby girl! Just wanted to wish you a good morning and tell you that you are going to do amazing today! I will see you on Saturday and have fun with Quinn this week. I love you!**

She couldn't help but smile at how much he cared about her. She glanced at the clock and realized if she didn't hurry she was going to be late for the audition.

Standing back stage, she heard them call her name, announcing her to take her place in front of the microphone. She walked out and announced her name and what she would be singing. She heard the music begin to play and began to think about all the reasons that she had chosen this song.

_Elevator buttons and morning air_

_Stranger's silence makes me wanna take the stairs_

_If you were here, we'd laugh about their vacant stares_

_But right now, my time is theirs_

_Seems like there's always someone who disapproves_

_They'll judge it like they know about me and you_

_And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do_

_The jury's out, but my choice is you_

She thought back to when they had announced to everyone they were getting married. The only ones who had really supported them was Mike and Tina, the rest thought they were completely crazy. Quinn had told her she could do so much better than Finn and had even told her that she was going to ruin her life by marrying Finn.

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind_

_People throw rocks at things that shine_

_And life makes love look hard_

_The stakes are high, the water's rough, but this love is ours_

_You never know what people have up their sleeves_

_Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me_

_Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles_

_But I don't care 'cause right now you're mine_

She thought back to when she had found out about Finn and Santana. Santana had later apologized for telling her in that way and said that she had done it to break them up so she could date Finn and become top dog at the school. Looking back now, that period had actually made their relationship stronger because they both realized that they wanted to be together.

_And you'll say don't you worry your pretty little mind_

_People throw rocks at things that shine_

_And life makes love look hard_

_The stakes are high, the water's rough, but this love is ours_

_And it's not theirs to speculate if it's wrong and_

_Your hands are tough but they are where mine belong and _

_I'll fight their doubt and give you faith with this song for you_

'_Cause I love the gap between your teeth_

_And I love the riddles that you speak_

_And any snide remarks from my fathers about your tattoos will be ignored_

'_Cause my heart is yours_

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind_

_People throw rocks at things that shine_

_And life makes love look hard_

_And don't you worry your pretty little mind_

_People throw rocks at things that shine_

_But they can't take what's ours, they can't take what's ours_

_The stakes are high, the water's rough, but this love is ours._

She finished and looked up. The professors all clapped their hands and finished writing down a few notes. Madame Stewart looked up and smiled at Rachel. "Ms. Berry, that was remarkable! I don't know if I speak for the other professors in the room but I could really connect and feel the emotion of the song. I must ask, was that song dedicated to the same boy you brought to class to sing that phenomenal duet in August.

Rachel smiled brightly and her left hand absentmindedly touched the necklace around her neck. "Yes, it was completely dedicated to Finn, my fiancé. He is currently in Georgia working on some things. I chose this song hoping that you would be able to see the deep connection. I am hoping that you will consider me to be chosen for the role. I know I didn't sing a Broadway song, but I learned once that playing it safe doesn't always ensure you the part. Sometimes taking chances is what helps you become a much better performance." She looked towards Madame Tibideaux who was nodding her head and giving Rachel an approving smile. She thanked the professors and headed off the stage. There was no point in worrying now, she wouldn't find out until after Spring Break if she had gotten the part but she felt satisfied with her performance. She checked her phone and saw that she had quite a few texts. She quickly texted Finn back to tell him how her performance had gone and then responded to a text from her dad, Kurt, Santana, and Quinn. Quinn would be in New York in about a half hour according to the text that had been sent twenty minutes previous. Rachel took a cab to the train station and waited inside for her friend.

After they had loaded up Quinn's luggage, they headed back to Rachel's apartment to drop it off before going out for lunch. Kurt was tied up putting the last finishing touches on the dresses and Santana had a test that afternoon she needed to study for meaning that Rachel and Quinn had the entire afternoon to themselves. They stopped for lunch at a small diner which served vegan food. After their orders had been placed, the two began talking about how school was going and how excited they were to spend a week back in glee club.

"Rachel, I never got the chance to thank you," Quinn said after their plates had been brought to them. Rachel looked up from her food. She had absolutely no idea what Quinn was talking about. Quinn saw the confusion etched upon her face and continued on. "You probably don't even remember this but it has bugged me for a very long time. I told you once that you didn't belong in Lima and that I was doing you a favor by dating Finn. Looking back now, I should have seen how wrong Finn and I were for each other but it was all a popularity thing for me at the time. I told you that I had our lives planned out and that Finn would take over the tire shop and I would become a real estate agent and we'd live happily ever after. I think this happened right before you wrote that song. As I watched Finn listen to you sing that song and watched how he acted around you while we were dating, I knew that there was a much deeper connection between the two of you than there was before.

"Secretly I have always been jealous of the connection you and Finn have always had. I remember Coach Sue took us with her to listen to your first performance of Don't Stop Believin'. As I watched the two of you sing together, I was so jealous. He seemed so happy when he sang with you and you had such amazing chemistry. When I joined the club, I just assumed that since we were dating, that chemistry would be even better." Quinn chuckled, "the first time we sang together, I actually threw up because of the sickness I was experiencing from being pregnant with Beth. We were doing your signature twist move and halfway through I knew my lunch was coming up. Finn was so good about trying to connect with me but I could tell it just wasn't the same for him. He's been in love with you since the first time he heard you sing.

"I guess what I am thanking you for is for proving me wrong. You have done it countless times when it comes to your relationship with Finn. I told you once that you would never have him and you actually had him when I thought I had him. When we were all helping you pick the wedding dress, I told you that by marrying Finn you were giving up on your dream and your life. You told me that you were starting a new life with Finn. Despite everything the two of you have been through, you manage to prove me wrong. I hope that one day I can find someone who looks at me the same way that Finn looks at you."

Rachel smiled at the beautiful blonde that was sitting across from her. She was a bit choked up by all that Quinn had said to her. She took a deep breathe so that she could get her emotions in check, "You know Quinn, you do have someone who looks at you the same way that Finn looks at me. You just don't see it yet. I actually found it kind of funny that Mr. Schuester paired you and him together for the wedding. The two of you haven't really been a thing since Beth was born. When you and Finn got back together, I watched the way Puck would look at you. Yes, he claimed to be in love with Lauren but he was looking at you the same way I was looking at Finn. He had a longing look about him. Puck will never admit it to anyone but he was so upset when we found out about your accident. He was the first one to the hospital and he sat by your bedside until you started to wake up. He told Finn that he didn't want to be there when you woke up because he was sure he wouldn't be able to keep his feelings in check. He seemed a bit upset when you and Joe started spending more time together but he never said a word because you seemed happy. Puck may not know it, but he is still very much in love with you."

Quinn stared back at her friend in disbelief. She would always have a special place in her heart for Puck; he was not only her first but also Beth's father. They may not have kept Beth, but it was still special to Quinn. Puck would always have a special place in her heart but he had never seemed interested to try to work on them. She had even asked him once if he had wanted to come over so they could make another perfect baby. Granted she had invited him over for all the wrong reasons and at the time he had said some very rude things but he had come and he had held her when she was so upset. He blamed himself for the reason she was such a mess to start out the year. Maybe he really did care about her more than she had thought.

Quinn quickly changed the subject to the upcoming wedding and asked what element she had decided to work on with the new glee club. Mr. Schue had asked each of them to come up with something they could present to the class. Mike had instantly asked for dance which made sense since he was the dancing king. "Making a connection to the song," Rachel replied. "I think that is my strongest point wouldn't you say?" Quinn nodded in agreement. They finished their lunch and went out to do a bit of shopping for the things Quinn had forgotten. Nothing more was said about Puck but for some reason, Quinn couldn't get him out of her head.

* * *

**Song: Ours by Taylor Swift**


	4. A Week back in Glee

_**And here we have the next chapter! This one is super long. It probably could be two chapters but I wanted to keep the week long adventures together so it turned out way long. I hope you enjoy it. Also the song list is at the bottom. It is probably best to listen to the songs as they play in the story so you can hear them and kinda get an idea of what I was feeling when I picked the song. Also it is so much easier to write when I read your reviews and see if you like the story. Please leave them! It makes it easier for me to continue writing if I know how my readers feel about the story! Thanks to everyone who has favorited not only this story but also Surrender for a While and me as an author! It means so much! Enjoy!**_

* * *

Monday afternoon, the new glee club all filed into the choir room. "Where are they? I figured they would be here waiting for us," Artie replied to Tina. Tina shrugged her shoulders. The assignment was written on the board in Mr. Schue's famous black marker. They could soon hear music coming from the April Rhodes Auditorium.

"I bet," replied Sam. "That they are waiting in the auditorium for us so they can sing us a song." Everyone made their way to the auditorium as quickly as they could. They found their seats just as the glee club alum was beginning to sing. It didn't really seem like a planned performance, just something they had decided on when they had all gotten together

_(Mercedes): Oh, yeah, uh come on yeah_

_(Rachel): This is more than a typical kind of thing_

_Felt the jones in my bones when you were touching me, oh oh_

_Didn't want to take it slow_

_(Quinn): In a daze, going crazed, I can barely think_

_You're replaying in my brain, find it hard to sleep, oh oh_

_Waiting for my phone to blow_

_(Santana): Now I'm here in a sticky situation_

_Gat a little trouble, yep, and now I'm pacin'_

_Five minutes, ten minutes, now it's been an hour_

_I don't wanna think too hard, but I'm sour_

_Oh oh, I can't seem to let you go_

_(All): See I've been waiting all day_

_For you to call me baby_

_So let's get up, let's get on it_

_Don't you leave me broken hearted tonight_

_Come on, that's right_

_Honest baby I'll do_

_Anything you want to_

_So can we finish what we started_

_Don't you leave me broken hearted tonight_

_Come on, that's right, cheerio_

_(Mercedes): What's the time, such a crime_

_Not a single word sipping on a Patron_

_Just to calm my nerves, oh oh_

_Poppin' bottles by the phone_

_Oh yeah_

_(Finn): Had me up, had me down, turn me inside out _

_That's enough, call me up_

_Maybe I'm in doubt, oh oh_

_I don't even think you know, no no_

_(All): See I've been waiting all day_

_For you to call me baby_

_So let's get up, let's get on it_

_Don't you leave me broken hearted tonight_

_Come on, that's right_

_Honest baby I'll do_

_Anything you want to_

_So can we finish what we started_

_Don't you leave me broken hearted tonight_

_Come on, that's right, cheerio_

_(Puck): Anything you wanna do, I'll be on it too_

_Everything you say is like go with the view_

_Business in the front, party in the back_

_Maybe I was wrong, was the outfit really wack?_

_This kinda think doesn't happen usually_

_I'm on the opposite side of it, truthfully_

_I know you want it so come and get it, cheerio_

_(All): See I've been waiting all day_

_For you to call me baby_

_So let's get up, let's get on it_

_Don't you leave me broken hearted tonight, (Mercedes): ohhhhoohh yeah_

_Honest baby I'll do_

_Anything you want to_

_So can we finish what we started_

_Don't you leave me broken hearted tonight_

_Come on, that's right, cheeri, cheerio_

_(Mike): When you gonna call_

_Don't leave me broken hearted_

_I've been waiting up _

_(Kurt): Let's finish what we started, oh oh_

_I can't seem to let you go_

_Come on, that's right, cheerio, uh!_

By the end of the song, they were all laughing hysterically. They hadn't even noticed that the current glee club was in the auditorium with Mr. Schue until they started clapping. "Well I think that is an excellent way to start this week long training!" Mr. Schue could barely contain his excitement. Not only was he getting married that Saturday, but he finally had all his kids back in one location together. He didn't realize how much he would miss everyone until they all went their own separate ways.

"Alright so let's see our first seminar so to say is going to be presented by Kurt. Take it away Kurt!" Kurt happily took the stage. He set up his things on the table and turned around, placing his hands on his hips.

"I chose costumes and how they can either make or break your performance. I'll be the first to admit I wore some pretty crazy things in high school but being in fashion classes, I have learned so much about the dos and don'ts." The new club members listened intently to everything Kurt was saying. Sugar, who was trying to take Kurt's place as the club fashionista, was taking notes as fast as she could.

After about forty-five minutes of comparing different types of fabric and how they would look under lights, it was Mike's turn to start the booty camp. Since Glee rehearsal was usually about an hour and a half, each alum would take forty-five minutes, leaving that long for Mike to show them some new dance moves and routines he had been working on. The others decided they didn't really want to suffer through yet another booty camp and said their good-byes until later.

* * *

Rachel could barely contain her excitement. Tonight would be the night everyone got to try on their dresses. Everyone was at the Hudson-Hummel home, just waiting for Kurt to lead them each in to see his creations. Mr. Schue had given the boys each their suspenders so they could see the complete outfit. Kurt first sent the boys up to Finn's room to try on the ties as he led the girls up to his room. All the dresses were still in their bags which completely covered Kurt's bed and table.

"Alright, Tana you are first." He handed her the bag and sent her in the bathroom. They heard a zip and a gasp. A few minutes later Santana emerged wearing a sunshine yellow strapless dress.

"Kurt! This dress is amazing and it fits so perfect!" Kurt handed her a black crocheted cardigan and told her she could wear it if she really wanted to but he thought it looked just fine without the extra. Brittney was next.

She came out wearing a dress very similar in color to Santana's with ruffles all down it. "I feel like I could be someone from the past," she replied as she twirled around, smiling.

"Santana told me you loved looking at different flapper dresses so this is as close as I could get it. I hope you like it. Alright 'Cedes."

They heard a shriek come from the bathroom as Mercedes opened the contents of her bag. "Kurt, this is so close to the dress that I wore when we sang that song! It is just more mature! I absolutely love it!" She tried to hug him but was pushed away.

"No Cedes you can't wrinkle the fabric! Hug me later! Alright Sugar. Here you go. I tried to follow the exact design that you gave me but I had to change it a bit so I could get credit in class. I hope it is still up to par for you."

They all knew it was when they heard her start screaming. "I look so awesome in this dress Kurt, you have no idea how amazing this is!" Kurt smiled in return and sent Tina in to change. Her response was the same as the others. The only two dresses left were Rachel and Quinn's.

"I want to go next Kurt," Rachel replied sweetly winking at him and she grabbed her bag. As she slipped the smooth body over her head, she still caught her breath as she looked at herself in the mirror. She walked out and twirled around to show everyone just how amazing the dress was. They all admired it, telling Kurt he had done it once again. "Alright, Q, it is your turn," Rachel gestured to her. Quinn looked up with a sad expression. She grabbed the dress and walked slowly into the bathroom.

"What is wrong with Quinn? She has seemed sad all day today. Even when we were all singing that song she seemed disconnected, like there is something else wrong," Tina observed. Rachel sighed, she was pretty sure she knew what was wrong.

They were all brought out of their conversation when they heard the bathroom door open. Quinn came walking out in a beautiful pale yellow dress. "Quinn," Mercedes breathed, "that dress is spectacular." Quinn smiled faintly and walked towards the mirror.

"Do you not like it Quinn," Kurt asked hesitantly.

Quinn quickly turned towards Kurt with a scared look on her face. "Oh no Kurt it's not that I just have a lot on my mind that's all. Come on, let's get you ready so we can show these off to Mr. Schue and Emma."

They boys were all standing in the hallway waiting for the girls. Kurt rearranged them in the order he wanted to present the dresses and then gestured for the girls to join them. As each girl walked in, her partner just stared at her, completely speechless. Kurt smiled at their expressions and knew he had done good work. Emma and Will loved the dresses and the ties. It was a perfect start to an amazing week.

* * *

Day two of the week long reunion, as Artie was calling it, brought us to Santana and Mercedes. They were had decided to do their portion on singing with attitude. They brought back the duet they had done for the Breadstixx competition, "Rive Deep, Mountain High." Mr. Schue knew they had picked the right area to cover and asked them if they would each do a different song so the new members could see how much attitude can enhance a solo performance. Santana got her Queen Bee smirk and gestured for Tina to join her. She whispered a song to her and took her place. Tina laughed as she sat down at the piano and started playing the opening chords to "Trouty Mouth." Before Santana could even get the first words out, everyone who had witnessed the singing of this song the first time began to laugh. Only Santana could turn a song related to fish into something sexy and dripping with attitude. Mercedes followed suit singing her original song of "Hell to the No." All in all, it was a successful day.

Day three started off a bit shaky when Rachel and Quinn came in a few minutes late. Puck could tell that Quinn had been crying and the look that was passed between him and Finn made him think that he had something to do with this. He had hardly talked to Quinn since she had left for Yale. He had wanted to contact her many times, but had always felt like he was probably the last person she wanted to talk to. She had made it quite clear to everyone that she was getting out of Lima and never looking back. He didn't have much time to ponder the complication because Mr. Schue was calling him up to the stage for his presentation.

"Alright, well I chose to show you the best way to enhance your performance by using an instrument. Most of the songs that I have ever sung in glee have also featured me on the guitar. When you are making music through your voice and your hands, it helps you to make an even better connection to your music and even though you are probably singing someone else's song, you are able to make it seem personal and make that connection.

"Finn, if you can take your mark on the drums. I will be singing "Calling All Angels" by Train.

_I need a sign to let me know you're here_

_All of these lines are being crossed over the atmosphere_

_I need to know that things are gonna look up_

'_Cause I feel us drowning in a sea spilled from a cup_

_When there is no place safe and no safe place to put my head_

_When you feel the world shake from the words that are said_

_And I am calling all angels_

_I am calling all you angels_

_I won't give up if you don't give up_

_I won't give up if you don't give up_

As he sang that line, he met Quinn's eyes. He saw the vulnerability in her eyes as she seemed to be searching his face. He grasped the deeper meaning of the words he was singing. He had always loved Quinn, but had never pursued it after Beth was born because he didn't want to cause her any more problems. He looked to Finn who wasn't really paying much attention to anything besides his drumming. Puck would have to ask him what was going on when he saw him later that night.

_I won't give up if you don't give up_

_I won't give up if you don't give up_

_I need a sign to let me know you're here_

'_Cause my TV set just keeps it all from being clear_

_I want a reason for the way things have to be_

_I need a hand to help build up some kind of hope inside of me_

_And I am calling all angels_

_I am calling all you angels_

_When children have to play inside so they don't disappear_

_While private eyes solve marriage lies cause we don't talk for years_

_And football teams are kissing Queens_

_And losing sight of having dreams_

_In a world that what we want is only what we want until it's ours_

_And I am calling all angels_

_I am calling all you angels_

_And I am calling all angels_

_I am calling all you angels_

He finished the song and placed his guitar back in the holder. He watched as Rachel put her hand of Quinn's shoulder before walking up on the stage to give her presentation. Finn gave her a quick kiss before going to sit back in his seat, leaving a spot between him and Quinn. Puck knew this was his chance to see how Quinn would react to him sitting next to her. "Can I sit here?"

Quinn looked up quickly as though she had just been struck by lightning, or as close to having been struck by lightning as he could imagine. She looked to Finn as though he could save her. "Well, dude, Rachel's stuff is still there but you can come sit on this side of me if you'd like. We totally nailed that song don't ya think?" Puck watched Quinn visibly relax and wondered what could be her problem.

Rachel took the stage right as all this was unfolding. She hesitated for a moment, wondering if she should go back down there but when she saw Finn handle the situation she knew it would cause more problems if she went running down to save the day. She put on her biggest smile and began her presentation. "One of the most important elements to singing is to make a personal connection to the song. If you have an experience that has happened in the past, it is best to use that trigger the emotion to help your audience completely believe the song. It doesn't even have to be something that is happening currently, just something that has happened in the past. Here, I will show you what I mean.

The music began to play and Rachel took a deep breath, taking her to a time long ago when this song had applied:

_She read me the note he left on her bed_

_Snuck in her room right after she left_

_And put petals on the ground_

_Her head on his shoulder they walk down the hall_

_I'm left to wonder will I ever fall in love_

_And where is he now_

_She's with him, I'm in the back seat_

_Know it's not right but it hurts when they're laughing_

_And I've never been where they are_

_I wanna be blown away_

_I wannw be swept off my feet_

_I wanna meet the one who make it hard to breathe_

_I wanna be lost in love_

_I wanna be your dream come true_

_I wanna be scared of how strong I feel for you_

_Just call me beautiful, call me beautiful_

_Call me beautiful, call me b-e-a-utiful_

_Firday night she wore his jersey to the game_

_In the front row screamin out his name_

_As he turns to her and smileds_

_Everywhere I look people holding hands_

_When am I gonna get my chance at love_

_My chance at love_

_Cuz she's with him, I'm still hurting_

_Try to pretend but it's not working_

_I just wanna be where they are_

_I wanna be blown away_

_I wannw be swept off my feet_

_I wanna meet the one who make it hard to breathe_

_I wanna be lost in love_

_I wanna be your dream come true_

_I wanna be scared of how strong I feel for you_

_Just call me beautiful, call me beautiful_

_Call me beautiful, call me b-e-a-utiful_

_My heart is waiting for your love_

_My hand is waiting for your touch_

_My lips just wanna be kissed by you_

_I wanna be blown away_

_I wannw be swept off my feet_

_I wanna meet the one who make it hard to breathe_

_I wanna be lost in love_

_I wanna be your dream come true_

_I wanna be scared of how strong I feel for you_

_Just call me beautiful, call me beautiful_

_Call me beautiful, call me b-e-a-utiful_

_Beautiful, call me beautiful_

_Call me beautiful, call me b-e-a-utiful_

She finished her song and placed her hands on her hips. They were all applauding her, but some of them looked very confused. She figured she had better explain, "You look confused. Let me explain why I chose this song. It would have been extremely easy for me to select a love song and obviously sing it to Finn but instead I chose a song that I was able to relate to a few years ago. I would watch Finn and Quinn and Santana and Puck and all those other people out there who were together and long for a relationship like that. I took the emotions I was feeling at that time, triggered back into them, and was able to use them to sing this song." Everyone laughed at her explanation but had to agree that she had done a great job at portraying the deeper meaning of the song. The only person not laughing was Finn.

* * *

Everyone was sitting in Rachel's dance room, completely exhausted from their wedding rehearsals. They were all about to fall asleep, yet none of them wanted to leave. Rachel was lying on her back on the cool wooden floor. Her head was rested on Finn's stomach and he had his arm absentmindedly draped across her stomach. She was drawing circled around his arm.

"Rachel, can I ask you a question?" Rachel turned so she could see Finn's face. He was still looking up at the ceiling. He glanced down for a moment before returning his gaze to the ceiling. "When you sang that song today and said that you could relate to it all those years ago. What time exactly were you referring to?"

She pondered for a moment before answer with a simple, "sophomore year, right after you joined glee club. Mercedes was trying to date Kurt and well we all felt so lonely. It almost killed me to see you with Quinn because she had something that I could never have. Not just you but she had found someone who loved her. I had never experienced that and I longed for it so badly. So like the song says my heart was trying to wait for your love. I knew what it felt like to touch you and kiss you but I just wanted you or I guess any one for that matter to love me. Does that answer your question?"

He felt hurt by her answer. No matter how much he tried to tell her how he had always loved her, she just never seemed to understand. It made sense that she would use a song like that to show how to connect it to a past experience but it still hurt him to know he had been the cause of her pain. "Yeah it does. By the way, you look beautiful." She smiled brightly at him and rolled up so she could kiss him. He always tried to let her know she was beautiful

* * *

Day four would be the last day of the presentations because Friday was the day of the boys vs. girls competition that Mr. Schue had announced Tuesday. Finn was set to perform first and then Quinn. They had both chosen to use the same topic, just showing it in a different way. Finn took the stage. "Hey everyone, well I guess I'm one of the last people you get to hear from. Quinn and I chose to do the same topic which is portraying your feelings through your song selection. As most of you know, when you select a song to sing to someone, you need to wear all your emotions on your face and let them come through your words. I don't know about the rest of you but when I sing a song like this, I feel very vulnerable. So here it goes, I will be singing this song for the one and only Ms. Rachel Berry. I want you to listen carefully to these words, love, and know that I mean every single one of them."

_One word, that's all you said_

_Something in your voice called me, turned my head_

_Your smile, just captured me_

_You were in my future as far as I could see_

_And I don't know how it happens, but it happens still_

_You asked me if I love you, if I always will_

_Well you had me from hello_

_I felt love start to grow_

_The moment that I looked into your eyes you won me_

_It was over from the start you completely stole my heart_

_And now you won't let go _

_I never even had a chance you know_

_You had me from hello_

_Inside I built a wall_

_So high around my heart, I thought I'd never fall_

_One touch, you brought it down_

_The bricks of my defenses scattered on the ground_

_And I swore to me I wasn't going to love again_

_The last time was the last time I'd let someone in_

_But you had me from hello_

_I felt love start to grow_

_The moment that I looked into your eyes you won me_

_It was over from the start you completely stole my heart_

_And now you won't let go _

_I never even had a chance you know_

_You had me from hello_

_That's all you said_

_Something in your voice calls me, turns my head_

_You had me from hello_

_You had me from hello_

_Girl, I've loved you from hello_

Rachel was completely in tears. He had always told her that he had loved her for a long time, he had just been scared to admit it, but she could never believe it, especially when he had gone back to Quinn. But now, here he sat on a stool in the middle of an empty auditorium with only eyes for her. His eyes never left her face and she knew he met every word.

Finn came off the stage immediately and was in her arms. He kissed her nose and everyone held their breath for another Finchel make-out session after a touching song. Instead Finn just sat down next to her and they both turned their attention to Quinn who had just taken the stage.

"My message is the same, but while everyone knows that Finn and Rachel love each other very much, mine is the opposite. Mine is about not knowing how the other person feels, but not being able to hold my feelings back any longer." Quinn looked down at her feet as she spoke but the moment the music started, she looked up. Her green eyes were fierce and she tried not to meet anyone's eyes. Once the first words left her mouth, however, everyone knew exactly who she was talking about.

_I remember the way you made love to me_

_Like I was all you'd ever need_

_Did you change your mind_

_Well I didn't change mine_

_Now here I am trying to make sense of it all_

_We were best friends now we don't even talk_

_You broke my heart_

_Ripped my world apart_

_Didn't you know how much I loved you_

_Didn't you know how much I loved you, baby _

_I gave you everything, every part of me_

_Didn't you feel it when I touched you_

_Didn't I rock you when I loved you, baby _

_Baby, tell me_

_Didn't you know how much I loved you_

_I can't get you out of my head_

_I still feel you in this bed_

_Left me all alone_

_You couldn't be more gone_

_From falling apart to fighting mad_

_From wanting you back to not caring at all_

_I've felt it all_

_I've been to the wall_

_Didn't you know how much I loved you_

_Didn't you know how much I loved you, baby _

_I gave you everything, every part of me_

_Didn't you feel it when I touched you_

_Didn't I rock you when I loved you, baby _

_Baby, tell me_

_Didn't you know how much I loved you_

_One day justice will come and find you_

_And I'll be right there in your memory to remind you_

_Didn't you know how much I loved you_

_Didn't you know how much I loved you, baby _

_I gave you everything, every part of me_

_Didn't you feel it when I touched you_

_Didn't I rock you when I loved you, baby _

_Baby, tell me_

_Didn't you know how much I loved you_

_Didn't you know how much I loved you_

_Didn't you know how much I loved you, baby _

_I gave you everything, every part of me_

_Didn't you feel it when I touched you_

_Didn't I rock you when I loved you, baby _

_Baby, tell me_

_Didn't you know how much I loved you_

_I gave you everything, every part me_

As she sang the last part, she looked at Puck. The entire room was silent. As the music ended, Quinn ran off the stage as fast as she could. No one moved. Finn turned to Puck and nodded. That was all he needed. Puck took off running as fast as he could. He had to find her.

Quinn ran into the empty choir room. She knew that was probably the first place Rachel would look but she didn't really care if she was found. In fact, she kind of wished that someone would find her and comfort her and tell her that everything would be fine even if Puck really didn't love her. But instead of hearing the clicking of Rachel's heels, she heard heavy footsteps as though someone was running. She looked up as Puck came running through the door and was right by her side. "What are you doing here? I figured you would be the last person to come find me," Quinn said between sobs. Puck sat next to her and pulled her into his arms.

"Shhh, Quinn, I came because despite what you think, I really do care for you. And I also think that there are some things we need to talk about because obviously we are both confused about how we feel. Last I knew there was something going on with you and Caveman Joe." Quinn laughed at the nickname but then buried her head back in his shoulder. Puck had to admit it felt good to hold her in his arms again, even if he was again the reason for her tears.

They sat there, Puck just holding Quinn in silence. Neither of them wanted to move or be the first to break the silence. No longer able to take it anymore, Quinn cleared her throat, "Puck, have you ever thought about how different our lives would have been had we kept Beth?" Puck tried to argue but she cut him off, "no just hear me out. Do you think if we had kept Beth that everything would be different? I know I definitely wouldn't be going to Yale but maybe we would have stayed together and now be planning a wedding instead of Rachel and Finn and…"

Puck put his finger to her lips to silence her. Quinn looked up into his eyes. He smiled softly as he recognized those big green eyes. Beth had the exact same eyes as her mother, the exact same eyes that made his heart melt anytime he met them. He leaned over and kissed her forehead, "Quinn, you don't need to think about what could have happened if we had kept Beth. Everything happens the way it does for a reason. You can't continue to live your life full of 'what ifs.' We gave up Beth because we knew that it was the best thing not only for us but also for her. We were only sophomores, there would have been no way I could have supported you and Beth. I was so immature. Honestly I can still be pretty immature but living in California has helped me grow up quite a bit. But back then, it would have ruined you even more than I already did ruin you."

Quinn smiled up at him softly, "You can't blame yourself for my actions Puck. It takes two to tango and yeah you may have gotten me a bit drunk but I should have used my head a little bit more than I did. It is just funny looking back now because I wouldn't even let Finn or Sam touch me and yet I let you take everything. Obviously you meant something more to me." Puck looked up at her, trying to figure out what exactly she was trying to say. He knew obviously from that song that she still had feelings for him but could she really be saying that she loved him then, and was it possible for her to still love him?

Puck knew he had to act fast because it wouldn't be long before Rachel came looking for the two of them. He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Quinn's lips. She hesitated at first, but didn't pull away instead reciprocated and deepened the kiss. As she pulled away for air, he leaned in next to her ear and whispered something before pulling away to stand up. Quinn wasn't sure if she had heard it right, but she swore that she heard him whisper that he loved her. He pulled her to his feet and wrapped his arms around her. "We'll figure out what is going on between us babe, I promise. I think that we probably should have had this chat a long long time ago." She nodded her head in agreement and they walked out of the choir room together, heading back towards the Auditorium.

* * *

Friday came with so many mixed emotions. It was the last day the alums would be in the glee club as well as the day before the big wedding. Mr. Schue had set up a boys vs. girls competition in hopes of inspiring his kids with the competitive nature to do well at their upcoming Regionals competition. Sectionals hadn't had much competition and he worried about how his students would handle the pressure of regionals. Since they were the reigning National champions, there was a lot more pressure on them to do well.

After the bell rang, Mr. Schue and the new members of the new directions met in the choir room. There was a note on the board from Tina asking them to all meet in the auditorium. They walked in to hear the opening notes of Don't Stop Believin' begin to play and the reigning National champions standing on the stage with their backs to the crowd. Mr. Schue felt his heart begin to swell as the memories associated with this song came back to him. He remembered when he was about to quit so that he could take another job to help support what he thought was another member of his family. Emma had tried to convince him not to go but it was this song that had really done it. He remembered walking through the halls and hearing music flowing through the halls. He walked into the auditorium to see the original six members of his newly started glee club singing this song. They seemed so happy and he couldn't imagine not helping them continue on. He knew they had the potential to be great and he wanted to help each of them reach that potential. He remembered watching them sing the exact song at their regionals competition, except this time with 12 members rather than six. He had watched them all come together despite all the drama that year. They had come a long ways the past three years. They had lost some members and gained more but one thing was certain, they would all stay friends for a very long time. He wished that he had been as close to some of his glee club friends as all these kids were.

As the song ended, the group took a bow as the new members clapped loudly for them. Mr. Schue was wiping his eyes as he walked up on the stage which caused everyone to laugh since crying was something Mr. Schue was notorious for. He chuckled and announced that the competition had begun. Artie and Tina, the new captains of the New Directions, called the coin flip Since the girls won, Tina chose that the boys could go first. The boys took the stage and announced that since Justin Bieber week had been so successful, they had chosen another teenage heart throb group to sing.

_[Finn]__  
From the moment I met you, everything changed  
I knew I had to get you, whatever the pain_

_[Blaine]__  
I had to take you and make you mine_

_[Artie]__  
(take you and make you mine)_

_[Sam]__  
I would walk through the desert  
I would walk down the aisle  
I would swim all the oceans just to see you smile_

_[Blaine]__  
Whatever it takes is fine_

_[Artie]__  
Whatever it takes is fine_

_[All]__  
Oh oh ohh oh  
__[Joe]__  
So put your hands up  
Oh oh ohh oh  
__[Joe]__  
'Cause it's a stand up  
I won't be leaving 'til I finish stealing every piece of your heart  
Every piece of your heart_

_[Puck]__  
I know your heart's been broken  
But don't you give up  
I'll be there, yeah I know it  
To fix you with love_

_[Artie]__  
It hurts me to think that you've ever cried_

_[All]__  
Oh oh ohh oh  
__[Joe]__  
So put your hands up_

_[All]  
Oh oh ohh oh  
__[Joe]__  
'Cause it's a _

_stand up  
I won't be leaving 'til I finish stealing every piece of your heart  
Every piece of your heart  
__[All]__  
Oh oh ohh oh  
__[Kurt]__  
So put your hands up  
__[All]__  
Oh oh ohh oh  
__[Kurt]__  
'Cause it's a stand up  
I won't be leaving 'til I finish stealing every piece of your heart_

_[Mike]__  
And I will steal us a car  
And we will drive to the stars  
I will give you the moon  
It's the least I can do if you give me the chance_

_[All]__  
Oh oh ohh oh  
__[Artie]__  
So put your hands up  
__[All]__  
Oh oh ohh oh  
__[Blaine]__  
'Cause it's a stand up_

_[All]__  
(I'm a thief, I'm a thief)_

_[Finn]__  
You can call me a thief_

_[All]__  
(I'm a thief, I'm a thief)_

_[Finn]__  
But you should know your part_

_[All]__  
(I'm a thief, I'm a thief)_

_[Finn]__  
I'm only here_

_[All]__  
(I'm a thief, I'm a thief)_

_[Finn]__  
Because you stole my heart_

_[All]__  
Oh oh ohh oh  
(I'm a thief, I'm a thief)  
So put your hands up  
Oh oh ohh oh  
(I'm a thief, I'm a thief)  
'Cause it's a stand up  
I won't be leaving 'til I finish stealing every piece of your heart_

_[Blaine:]__  
'Cause you stole my heart  
(I'm a thief, I'm a thief)  
__[Blaine:]__  
Call me a thief  
(I'm a thief, I'm a thief)  
__[Puck:]__  
But you should know your part  
(I'm a thief, I'm a thief)  
__[Puck:]__  
I'm only here  
(I'm a thief, I'm a thief)  
Because you stole my heart_

Once the song ended the girls were all on their feet, clapping their hands wildly. Once the boys finished their dramatic bows and blowing kisses to the girls, it was the girls turn to take the stage. Tina announced the song and took her place.

_(Tina): The day I first met you  
You told me you'd never fall in love  
But now that I get you  
I know fear is what it really was_

_(Santana): Now here we are_  
_So close yet so far_  
_Haven't I passed the test_  
_When will you realize_  
_Baby, I'm not like the rest_

_(All): Don't wanna break your heart_  
_Wanna give your heart a break_  
_I know you're scared it's wrong_  
_Like you might make a mistake_  
_There's just one life to live_  
_And there's no time to wait, to waste_  
_So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break_  
_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_  
_Oh yeah, yeah_

_(Brittney): On Sunday you went home alone_  
_There were tears in your eyes_  
_I called your cell phone, my love_  
_But you did not reply_

_(Rachel): The world is ours if we want it_  
_We can take it if you just take my hand_  
_There's no turning back now_  
_Baby, try to understand_

_(All): Don't wanna break your heart_  
_Wanna give your heart a break_  
_I know you're scared it's wrong_  
_Like you might make a mistake_  
_There's just one life to live_  
_And there's no time to wait, to waste_  
_So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break_  
_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_  
_There's just so much you can take_  
_Give your heart a break_  
_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_  
_Oh yeah, yeah_

_(Mercedes): When your lips are on my lips_  
_And our hearts beat as one_  
_But you slip out of my fingertips_  
_Every time you run, whoa-oh-whoa-oh-oh_

_(All): Don't wanna break your heart_  
_Wanna give your heart a break_  
_I know you're scared it's wrong_

_(Sugar): Like you might make a mistake_  
_There's just one life to live_  
_And there's no time to wait, to waste_  
_So let me give your heart a break_  
_(Let me give your heart a break)_

_(Quinn): 'Cause you've been hurt before_  
_I can see it in your eyes_  
_You try to smile it away, some things you can't disguise_  
_Don't wanna break your heart_  
_Maybe, I can ease the ache, the ache_  
_So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break_  
_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_

_(All): There's just so much you can take_  
_Give your heart a break_  
_Let me give your heart a break (your heart), your heart a break (a break)_  
_Oh yeah, yeah_

_(Tina/Brittney): The day I first met you_  
_You told me you'd never fall in love_

The boys returned the favor of wild clapping for the girls. Mr. Schue tried to announce who the winner was but it was too close to say who had actually won. The group didn't care either. They were content to just laugh and joke about who had done the best. Mr. Schue reminded them what time they needed to be at the wedding, and left the group to spend their last completely free day together.

* * *

**_Okay so that was a super super long chapter. Here are the songs used!_**

**Songs:** _Brokenhearted _– Karmin (Alums number)

_Calling all Angels _– Train (Puck's performance)

_B-e-a-utiful _– Megan Nicole (Rachel's performance)

_You had me from Hello _– Kenny Chesney (Finn's performance)

_Didn't you know how much I loved you_-Kellie Pickler (Quinn's performance)

_Stand Up _– One Direction (Boys' number)

_Give Your Heart a Break _– Demi Lovato (Girls' number)

_**And I have websites for all the dresses but I can't post them here so if you would like to see the inspiration for the dresses and ties send me a private message and I'll see if I can get them to ya!**_


	5. A 'Glee'ful Day!

_**I am so so sorry I have made you all wait for this! I hope like crazy that it was worth the wait! Please review! I hope that the next chapter doesn't take me that long to write but I hope you enjoy the wedding :)**_

* * *

Emma and Will had chosen to get married on a beautiful Saturday afternoon towards the end of March. Since an outdoor wedding was out of the question due to Emma's OCD it was decided that they would be married in the same location as Burt and Carole Hummel had been married. Will knew that this location would be the best choice since they knew there was enough room for the glee club to perform.

Emma was pacing the floor of the Bride's room. She had tried to keep calm about the whole thing but when Quinn didn't show up on time, she assumed that Quinn had again been in an accident and almost sent out a search party when she came running in. She assured them that everything was fine but Kurt couldn't help but notice that her make-up had been applied in a hurry. He didn't say anything as he put the dress on and reapplied it so that it met his standards. The bridesmaids all had to be there an hour before the groomsmen and an hour and a half before the actual wedding started. Kurt wanted to make sure that everything was perfect with the dresses and that he would have enough time to fix makeup and hair so that it was absolutely perfect. Yes, he wanted it to be perfect for the wedding but he was also getting a really good grade out of this so it had to be the best.

As he finished the last touches on Quinn's outfit, a knock sounded at the door. He hurried to answer it, only opening it a crack so that whoever was on the other side would not be able to see the bride or her maids. As he opened it, he heard Puck laugh and what sounded like a punch in the arm. Kurt stepped outside the door and quietly shut it. All the boys were standing outside it with their white shirts, black pants, and suspenders on. The only one who had his tie on was Blaine, which didn't surprise Kurt at all. Some of them had their ties around their necks but that was about as far as it had gotten.

"Oh come on man, why can't we see them? We need to practice or something like that," Sam whined.

"Yeah Kurt, it isn't fair that we have to wait to see them like Mr. Schue has to wait to see Ms. Pilsbury. We aren't the ones getting married," added Mike.

Kurt laughed. _Leave it to these guys to only have one thing on their minds. _"You will see your girls soon enough but I have to say once you see them, there will be no kissing them or hugging them. I have spent the past hour trying to make everything perfect and all I need is for one of you to not be able to control yourself and mess it all up. *cough* Finn and Sam." Sam tried to defend himself and Finn just smirked. Even if he had tried to defend himself, he knew it was a hopeless cause, especially against his brother. Kurt not only had walked in at a few horrible times but since Rachel was his best friend, Finn assumed he probably knew a lot more than he was letting on.

Kurt walked around to each boy and began tying their ties. Most of them complained that they knew how to tie their own ties, but Kurt could see Emma having a panic attack walking down the aisle if one tie was out of place. Mr. Schue had expressed a slight concern when Kurt had told him he wanted to be in charge of the dresses and ties. He was afraid that Emma would be so distraught if something went wrong, that it would ruin their entire wedding. Once every tie was perfectly in place, he lined them up in the order they would come in; Artie, Sam, Mike, Blaine, Puck, Finn, Joe, and a spot in front for his dad. He would take his place between Mike and Blaine. He walked into the room to see all the girls standing around waiting for his command. Coach Beiste followed behind Kurt with a box full of the flowers the girls needed to pin on the boys. Emma had gone for a simple boutonniere with a yellow rose, a different flower that was in Emma's bouquet, and black wire around it. She had worried the roses would not blend with the ties so she had Kurt send swatches of fabric to the flower company. Each flower had a name fastened onto it so that each boy would be given the right flower. Kurt carefully handed them out and began giving the girls the same lecture he had given the boys about no kissing or hugging. No one had seen Coach Beiste leave because they were so busy arguing with Kurt.

Kurt lined the girls up in the order they would leave. He wanted each girl to go out separately so that the boys would each get to have that moment when they saw their girl all ready for the first time. He wouldn't have worried so much about it if he hadn't seen the look on Finn's face when he saw Rachel walk out of the bathroom at their anti-prom celebration. He knew that it was important for a girl to see how her boy would react to her appearance. He pulled a small bell out of his pocket and told the girls that he would ring it when it was time for the next girl to come out. He walked out and took his place with Sugar following behind him. Since Sugar and Artie technically weren't a couple, he wasn't too worried about her dress being ruined. Sugar skipped out in her single strapped sunshine yellow dress with a black belt accented with rinestones. Her black stilettoes made it hard for her to skip but Kurt had to give her props for trying. The big yellow bow on her right shoulder bounced slightly along with the curls that cascaded down from her ponytail. She stopped in front of Artie who stared at her completely speechless. She bowed in front of him and stooped to pin the flower to his shirt. He cleared his throat and pulled a box holding a wrist corsage. Kurt had known that Sugar's dad was supplying the flowers but he had not expected each girl to have a completely personalized wrist corsage with flowers that matched the flower the boys were receieving. Sugar gasped when she saw the flower that Artie was holding out to her. It had sunshine yellow roses with a black ribbon. A pink Casablanca lily was in the center with a rhinestone 'S' next to it. After Artie placed it on her left hand, she squealed with delight and couldn't stop staring at it.

Mercedes came out in her sunshine yellow halter top dress with a bright yellow ribbon tied right above the waste. She had on black shoes very similar to Sugar's. Her hair was curled in tight curls much like she had worn when she performed on Valentine's Day. She couldn't stop smiling as she walked down the hall towards Sam. His mouth was completely opened and he couldn't stop staring. As she approached him, he finally gathered his senses, "You are so beautiful 'Cedes." She smiled and began pinning his flower on. He carefully placed her corsage on her left hand, which was similar to Sugar's except hers held an anemone and had a silver circle rather than a rhinestone S. Sam explained this as representing her future of recording a CD and making millions. He took her hand in his and kept stealing glances at her as Tina came out.

Tina's dress was a bright yellow dress with a deep V-neck which was accented with slight ruffles. She was wearing clear rhinestone shoes that weren't quite as high as Mercedes' and Sugar's. Mike met her halfway down the hall and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. She took his arm and led him back to his position. Once they were there, she pinned his flower on and he placed her corsage on her wrist. She had pink roses surrounding a yellow Gerber daisy. She had a rhinestone music note and a beautiful lacy black ribbon. Her long black hair was braided loosely down her back.

Brittney and Santana came out together holding hands. At first Kurt wanted to scold Santana for not waiting her turn but he understood why. Brittney's sunshine yellow ruffled dress looked stunning on her, especially when it was accented with high black pumps. Her hair was curled and pulled back slightly with a black ribbon. Santana had chosen to not wear the black cardigan and so her perfectly tanned skin made her sunshine yellow dress look even brighter. As they reached the boys, they broke apart, each reaching up to pin the flower perfectly in place. Kurt and Blaine placed the corsage on their left wrist. They were exactly the same, with one yellow and one pink rose and a rhinestone heart. The only difference was that Brittney's had a pink and yellow Gloriosa Lily in the center and Santana's had two small carnations, one pink and one yellow. The girls took their places and Kurt rang the bell, signaling for Quinn to come out.

Quinn peaked around the doorway and met Puck's eye. As she got closer, everyone held their breath to see how the two would react to each other. As far as everyone knew, there was still a bit of tension between them, especially after Quinn had sang that song to him just two days before. Puck looked her up and down. Unlike most of the other dresses, Quinn's shoulder was covered with small sleeves. The dress gathered right above the waist and then flowed down. Down the right side was a bunch of material that had been gathered and fell to the bottom of the dress. Her dress was a bit lighter than some of the others, but judging by Puck's intent study, just as stunning as them all. As Quinn stood in front of Puck, she gave him an award winning smile and he winked at her as she pinned the flower on. He took her left hand in his and slipped her wrist corsage on. Quinn's had light yellow roses and a rhinestone cross, symbolic of the necklace she always wore. In the center was a bright pink anthurium with a yellow center. Puck patted her hand once he was finished but never took his eyes off her face. They were brought back to the group when Kurt rang the bell, signaling for the last bridesmaid to come out.

Rachel heard the bell ring and took a deep breath. Finn had seen her briefly in the dress when they had modeled them for Will and Emma but she had not been all dolled up then. Kurt had curled her hair so that it cascaded down her back. Her hair had grown very long over the summer and went to the middle of her back. Kurt had applied her make-up, trying to keep it close to her natural look but adding enough make-up to her eyes that it brought out the deep brown. She walked out of the door and heard someone gasp. She looked up to see Finn's mouth wide open. Puck had to catch the box he was holding because Finn had suddenly lost all control of his hands. He stared back at his fiancée wondering how he could have been so lucky. Her sunshine yellow dress hugged every curve. She was wearing similar black pumps to those that Santana and Brittney had on, making it so Finn could see every muscle in her legs. Her dress was accented with a black belt which cut her right above the waist, making those legs look longer than usual. It was so much different from her usual outfits; however, he had noticed on his last trip to New York that she was dressing much different. She smiled at him as she got closer, taking him in. He looked so handsome in his white shirt and dark pants and she had to admit, he made suspenders look good. His tie matched her dress perfectly. She could feel everyone watching her as she stood in front of him to pin the flower on. As she worked at it, he leaned in whispering so no one but her could hear, "Have I ever told you how beautiful you look in yellow and how those heels make your legs look even better than they usually do?" She smiled in reply and held out her wrist. Finn opened the box and took out a beautiful corsage. It had a mix of yellow and pink roses and two tulips, one was pink the other was mostly yellow with a few pink highlights. Right in the center between the two tulips was a star accented with gold rhinestones. After placing it on her wrist, he put her hand to his lips, kissing the knuckle below her engagement ring, his eyes never leaving hers. Had it not been for Kurt's threats about not ruining the dress, everyone was sure they would be witnessing another Finchel make-out session. Coach Beiste and Coach Sylvester came out next in a simple carnation yellow dress with a black cardigan. They were both given a bouquet instead which had yellow roses and pink stephanotis completed with a good sized black bow. Kurt looked at his phone to check the time and saw that they had about a half hour to get everything warmed out. He excused his dad and the two coaches and led the way towards one of the rooms that had been set up for their rehearsal. Blaine caught up to him and looped his arm in his as they walked down the long corridor. When they arrived at their destination, they noticed that quite a few of the couples were trailing behind. Finn and Rachel were nowhere to be found. Kurt was about to go find them himself when Tina informed him that Mr. Schue had pulled Finn aside to ask him a question and Rachel had stayed with him. Kurt hesitated before opening the door to allow the rest of the members to warm up.

* * *

The rest of the group had followed Kurt leaving Finn and Rachel behind with Mr. Schue. He seemed quite panicked, which worried Rachel a bit since he was getting married in a half hour. He stopped pacing once all the rest were out of view, "Finn, Rachel, I need your help. I was planning on asking you both earlier and I completely forgot. At the wedding, I am singing "Bless the Broken Road" but I need someone to sing the chorus with me. Do either of you know that song well enough to harmonize with me?"

Rachel turned to Finn. She had played the song for him soon after they had gotten back together once he had made it to New York. She knew it pretty well but wasn't sure about harmonizing. Finn looked down at her and smiled, "Does the DJ have those ear pieces that will play the actual song for us so we can harmonize to it? I would love to sing it with you. What do ya say Rach? You up for the challenge?"

Rachel winked and held out her hand for him to take. "Oh I am so ready for this! We'd love to sing it with you Mr. Schue. I actually have it on my phone so we will listen to it a few times after warm-ups so we can get it." With that she led Finn towards the rehearsal room where the rest of the club was waiting patiently for them. Before they got to the door, Finn stopped walking and pulled her around the corner. She looked at him quizzically until she saw the look in his eye that she recognized so well.

He bent down and captured his lips with her, at first kissing her softly and then deepening the kiss even more. She answered his kiss in a similar way until they both pulled apart. "Sorry, babe, it's just you look so dang hot in that dress and I have been trying so hard to control myself since I first saw you in it since Kurt told us we weren't allowed to kiss but I just had to. I hope I didn't mess up your make-up or dress or anything."

Rachel laughed and placed another soft kiss on his lips before pulling a small mirror out of her handbag, "No damage done. I figured I'd need this just in case." She grabbed his hand and led him towards the door where the rest of the group was.

As the door opened, Kurt looked up with relief, "It is about time the two of you showed up. We are just waiting for you."

Rachel explained what they would have to do and then they got to work mastering the choreography and the lines they needed to sing. They spent the majority of the time laughing and reminiscing about all their many practices and times when they had to change their songs with only a few hours to go. Time passed quickly and soon Coach Sue was knocking on the door, informing them that it was time.

* * *

Will stood at the end of the aisle tapping his foot impatiently. He was nervous and he didn't quite understand why. He had done this before, granted his marriage to Terri had not been the best marriage at all, but he had still been at this point before. As he stood there waiting, he thought back to the first time he had met Emma. She was beautiful and slightly crazy about being clean, but she made him happy and actually cared about how he was feeling, unlike Terri who was all about the show and how they looked as a couple. In fact Finn and Quinn's relationship had reminded him so much of his and Terri's. He didn't realize how unhealthy it had been until he seen Finn with Rachel. Despite all Rachel's "craziness" Finn was madly in love with her the same way that he was in love with Emma. The music began to play and he saw Shannon and Burt begin walking towards each other to meet at the middle of the aisle to walk down together. He recognized the song and knew that Rachel, Santana, and Kurt had done an amazing job selecting the music.

_(Joe:) Yeah...  
Oh yes  
Ohhh..yeah..  
(Finn W/Rachel harmonizing): Can this be true?  
Tell me, can this be real?  
How can I put into words what I feel?  
(Puck W/ Quinn): My life was complete  
I thought I was whole  
Why do I feel like I'm losing control?  
(Kurt W/Brittney) I never thought that love could feel like this  
and you've changed my world with just one kiss.  
How can it be that right here with me  
there's an angel?  
It's a miracle..._

_(All) Your love is like a river_  
_Peaceful and deep_  
_Your soul is like a secret_  
_That I never could keep_  
_When I look into your eyes_  
_I know that it's true_  
_God must have spent..._  
_A little more time_  
_On you..._  
_(A little more time, yes he did baby)_

_(Blaine W/Santana) In all of creation_  
_All things great and small_  
_You are the one that surpasses them all_  
_(Mike W/Tina) More precious than_  
_Any diamond or pearl_  
_They broke the mold_  
_When you came in this world_  
_(Sam W/Mercedes) And I'm trying hard to figure out_  
_Just how I ever did without_  
_The warmth of your smile_  
_The heart of a child_  
_That's deep inside_  
_Leaves me purified_

_(All) Your love is like a river_  
_Peaceful and deep (and deep)_  
_Your soul is like a secret_  
_That I never could keep_  
_When I look into your eyes_  
_I know that it's true_  
_God must have spent..._  
_A little more time_  
_On you..._  
_(on you, on you, on you, you...on you, on you, on you, you..) ohhh..._  
_(on you, on you, on you, you...on you, on you, on you, you..) yeah..._

_(Artie W/Sugar) Never thought that love could feel like this_  
_and you changed my world with just one kiss._  
_How can it be that right here with me_  
_There's an angel?_  
_It's a miracle..._

_ Enter Emma. _As Emma entered, Will felt his eyes begin to water as he stared back at his beautiful bride. Her dress was the same one she had worn when she had agreed to marry Ken but he didn't even care. He had absolutely loved that dress on her and he remembered the first time he had seen her wear it. In fact he had wished that she had been his bride and now she was. It had just taken him two years and her marrying someone else before he had gotten it right. She looked up at him and he could see the tears in her eyes. He knew they were tears of joy and he soon felt his own tears begin to come over the brims of his eyes.

_(All) Your love is like a river  
Peaceful and deep (peaceful and deep)  
Your soul is like a secret  
That I never could keep  
When I look into your eyes  
I know that it's true  
God must have spent...  
A little more time  
On you...  
(on you, on you, on you, you..)  
God must have spent...  
A little more time  
on you  
(on you, on you..you...you..oooh..yeah)  
A little more time  
on you...ohh_

As the song finished and she reached him, he noticed many of the girls wiping their tears away and each of the guys had a huge smile on their face. They were so much like his own children that he couldn't help but be proud to share his wedding day with them. He took Emma by the right hand and turned to face her. The preacher continued on with the ceremony and they spoke their vows to each other. When they were pronounced husband and wife, he kissed her for the first time as his wife with so much passion he felt her cheeks turn hot as she began to blush. He was definitely the happiest man alive.

* * *

The reception was almost as successful as the wedding with just a few small spills. His favorite gift was from Principal Figgins. It was a new name tag for Emma's office door that read in big shining gold letters _Mrs. Emma Schuester_. Emma wanted to go straight to the school to hang it up but Shannon convinced her that she would do it for her while they were on their honeymoon. Much of the school staff attended to wish the happy couple the best. There were a few of their friends from high school and some they had met throughout their lives. They mingled with the guests until they heard Burt come over the microphone.

"On behalf of the happy couple I want to thank you all for coming and celebrating this special occasion with us. I think I can speak for most people when I say that it has been coming for a while, even if Will and Emma didn't realize it." There were a few scattered chuckles from those in the crowd and quite a few heads were nodding. Burt cleared him throat and continued, "Well we have a wonderful program planned for you tonight. I don't know how many of you have ever heard the McKinley High Glee Club perform other than for the wedding but you are in for a treat. These kids have all come together despite their differences thanks to this man sitting here. None of them would have been the same without the influence of Mr. Will Schuester. And without stalling any longer, I introduce the men of the 2011-2012 National Championship Show Choir, the New Directions!"

The lights faded and a single spotlight shone down in the middle of the floor. The girls were all seated at two separate tables. None of them had heard the boys perform this song. The music began and Rachel turned her attention to the boy who was now standing in the middle of the floor singing for Emma and Will, but with his eyes staring deep into hers.

_(Finn) Maybe it's intuition  
But some things you just don't question  
Like in your eyes  
I see my future in an instant  
and there it goes  
I think I've found my best friend_

_How true those words are_, thought Finn as he stared into the deep chocolate eyes of his best friend. She was his future and she believed in him. He would definitely not be the man he was now or trying to become without her constant love and support.

_(Mike) I know that it might sound more than  
a little crazy but I believe_

_(Artie) I knew I loved you before I met you_  
_I think I dreamed you into life_  
_I knew I loved you before I met you_  
_I have been waiting all my life_

_(Puck) There's just no rhyme or reason_  
_only this sense of completion_  
_(Sam) and in your eyes_  
_I see the missing pieces_  
_I'm searching for_  
_I think I found my way home_  
_(Joe) I know that it might sound more than_  
_a little crazy but I believe_

_(Blaine) I knew I loved you before I met you_  
_I think I dreamed you into life_  
_I knew I loved you before I met you_  
_I have been waiting all my life_

_(Kurt) A thousand angels dance around you_  
_I am complete now that I found you_

_(All) I knew I loved you before I met you_  
_I think I dreamed you into life_  
_I knew I loved you before I met you_  
_I have been waiting all my life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life_

The whole audience was on their feet. Rachel was wiping tears away as she smiled brightly at the boys. They were all so talented and as they took a bow and slapped each other on the back, she knew that these boys were like the brothers she had never had. Well, with the exception of Finn but they were like his brothers. They all cared for each other more than anything and would always be there to support one another.

Burt came back to the mic and announced that it was time for the Newlywed's first dance together as a couple. Mercedes came on the stage and gave a breathtaking rendition of Etta James' _At Last_. Everyone laughed as Sam stared longingly up at the stage as Mercedes belted out the last note. Will then took the mic and gestured for Finn and Rachel to join him on the stage.

"Emma," he began. "I know we have known each other for about five years and you have stood by my side through every trial I have gone through. I want to dedicate this song to you and thank you for all you have done for me. I love you and I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you." Will blew her a kiss and turned towards Finn and Rachel as the music began.

_(Will): I set out on a narrow way, many years ago_

_Hoping I would find true love along the broken road_

_But I got lost a time or two_

_Wiped my brow and kept pushing through_

_I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_

_(Finn and Rachel): Every long lost dream, led me to where you are_

_Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars_

_Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_

_This much I know is true_

_(Will): That God bless the broken road_

_That led me straight to you_

_Yes He did_

_(Will): I think about the years I spent, just passing through_

_I'd like to have the time I lost, and give it back to you_

_But you just smile and take my had_

_You've been there, you understand_

_It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true_

_(Finn and Rachel): Every long lost dream led me to where you are_

_Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars_

_Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_

_This much I know is true_

_(Will): That God bless the broken road_

_That led me straight to you_

_But now I'm just rolling home into my lover's arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God bless the broken road_

_That led me straight to you_

_(Rachel): That God bless the broken road_

_That led me straight to you_

* * *

The couple left in a very decorated car. Everyone finished cleaning some things up and then headed out. The glee club all gathered together at Kurt and Finn's house to spend one last day together before everyone else went home. It would be a few months before they would all see each other once more. The next morning, the alums headed out. Finn flew with Rachel, Kurt, Santana, and Quinn to JFK and then took another flight to Georgia.

Rachel wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head into his chest. "Are you sure you have to go back? Can you really not do your work here and call back and forth to Fort Benning? I really don't want you to go back. Please just stay here with me," she pleaded.

Finn pulled her tighter and pressed a kiss into her hair, breathing in her scent. "I won't be much longer I promise. Just a while longer and we will be back together." He tilted her head up and captured her lips in a kiss. They called his flight one last time and he kissed her deeply before kissing her knuckle just above her engagement ring. As he got to the terminal he turned around and waved, "I love you Rach baby," he called. "I promise." And with that, he was gone.

* * *

_**Songs: God Must have spent a little more time on you-NSYNC , ****I knew I loved you-Savage Garden, God Bless the Broken Road-Rascal Flatts **_


	6. Semester's End

_**I am so so sorry that it has been forever since I updated! School has just been crazy lately! This chapter is kind of just a set up for what is to come next! I hope that you all enjoy it! When I pictured Nathan, I pretty much pictured Brody except I didn't want him to be able to sing with her so he had to come from somewhere else. Sorry if there are any Brochel fans out there but obviously since this story is about Finchel you know where I stand. I hope you all enjoy it! Please review!**_

* * *

The rest of the semester went well for Rachel. She had many performances and was even selected to be a lead soloist in her choir class. Finn would call every day and try to video chat once a week. He still never would tell her how the case was going. He seemed very optimistic but never quite gave her a definite answer when she asked him how much longer he would be till he came back to New York. Rachel tried to keep busy with school and even attempted to enjoy the social aspect of the city but it was hard to enjoy a city so tied up in memories of Finn. The longer he was away, the more depressed she began to get.

* * *

Summer was fast approaching which meant finals were coming. Santana had a lot of studying to do. Despite all her hours of studying she was not pulling the best grade out of psychology. Nathan, a boy in her class, had offered numerous times to help tutor her. She kept telling him she really didn't need his help but the guy really couldn't take a hint. Realizing she probably couldn't pass the class without his help she decided she better take him up on his offer. She wrote an email and had Kurt and Rachel proofread it so she was sure she wasn't giving the guy the wrong hint.

**Nathan, I decided to take your offer for help on the psychology test. I am available any time after 3 each day. If you would like, I can reserve a study room in the library so that we could have a computer available. Thank-you again for your offer. I really do appreciate it. –Santana Lopez.**

She closed her computer only for her phone to ding, informing her she had received an email. Opening it, she saw it was from Nathan. He seemed a little too eager to provide his help.

**Santana, I am so glad you emailed. I would love to help you! I actually am not a huge fan of studying in the library especially not during finals week. Could we study at your place? I could pick up some take out so we wouldn't even need to stop for food. Does that work? After 4 works great for me. It's a date! –Nathan**

"You have got to be kidding me!" Santana screamed at her phone. Kurt came running to find out what all the commotion was.

"Tana, is something wrong?"

"That _idiot_ thinks that this is a date! Obviously he doesn't realize that I have a girlfriend. I knew he was trying to get with me. Kurt I don't even want his help now. I would rather fail than spend time with that creep!"

"Rachel and I will be here. Santana you need to try to have him help you so that you don't fail. You really need that scholarship and you don't want one class to ruin it for you."

Santana looked defeated. She nodded her head and sent him an email back with the address of their apartment. It was times like this she missed Brittney even more than before.

* * *

"You must be Nathan, I'm Kurt. Santana is just finishing a phone call and she'll be out. Can I get you a drink while you wait?" Kurt was trying to be as kind and hospitable as possible because he knew Santana was probably not going to be very nice.

"That would be great thank-you Kurt!" Nathan walked into the living room. When Kurt came back in with a glass or water he found Nathan standing at the window looking down at the view. When he heard Kurt come in he walked to the couch and sat down, taking his glass from the coaster. "So tell me about yourself." Kurt knew that he would probably have to entertain Nathan for a while because he was a half hour early and Santana in no way would end her conversation with Brittney early just to study.

"Well, I am from Lima, Ohio. I'm an only child but my dad remarried so I technically have a stepbrother. Finn, he's the tall one in this picture." Kurt got up from his seat to retrieve his family picture off the wall. Nathan took the picture and nodded for Kurt to go on. "I live here with Santana and Rachel. My boyfriend Blaine will join us here after he graduates." Kurt watched for Nathan's reaction. When he didn't say anything Kurt continued. "I just graduated last year so I have been in New York for about a year. I am taking some fashion classes. I originally applied for NYADA but when I didn't get in I decided to take a different course. The three of us became friends in our school Glee Club." Kurt walked to the shelf and grabbed a few different pictures so that he wouldn't have to keep getting up. He first handed him the one of the very first Glee club. "As you can see, Santana being a cheerleader really didn't fit into a club full of misfits but we somehow all made it work." He handed him the picture from Nationals. "This was the club last year after we won the National Competition. This is Blaine and I as well as Finn and Rachel, and Brittney and Santana." Kurt handed him the picture and watched as what looked like disappointment cross his face. He stared at the picture for a while and then turned to Kurt.

"So Santana isn't available then?"

Kurt couldn't help but laugh, "No she is very much taken. Is that the only reason that you offered to help her is so you could try to date her?"

Nathan visually blushed, "No I just hoped it would be a plus. See I just got out of a relationship about a year ago with a girl who was exactly like Santana, a fiery Latina who spoke her mind. I loved that about her and when I first met Santana I felt like I was with her again. I'm sure Santana has told you but I have been trying to ask her on a date for the entire year! The only reason I am actually in this class is because I wanted to take a class with her. We were in English together the first semester and then she had mentioned she was taking Psychology. I am actually minoring in Psychology so in reality I'm wasting my time taking this class. I mean it is good because I can hopefully get a better grade since I didn't do as well as I would have liked to but now it really seems like a waste of time." Nathan looked defeated. Kurt tried really hard not to laugh but he actually had to excuse himself when Santana finally came out. He hoped that it wouldn't be too awkward for the two of them. He called Rachel to tell her and they laughed together. Since being selected as a soloist, she had to spend a lot more time at rehearsal. Usually Kurt would meet her at NYADA so she didn't have to walk home alone but since Santana had been so nervous about being alone with Nathan. After hanging up with Kurt she tried Finn hoping that he wouldn't be too busy to talk to her. After the second ring he picked up sounding a little out of breath.

"Hi! How was rehearsal?"

She smiled as she felt her stomach flutter. No matter how long they dated she still felt the same way whenever she heard his voice. "Hey! It went well. I think the show is going to be really good. I wish that it wasn't just for NYADA students and alumni. I really wanted Kurt to come so I could introduce him to some people. How are you? You sound kind of out of breath. Is everything okay?" She knew he had been working out with the army but she didn't think that he would have been around 4. He usually talked about having to get up early rather than staying at the office late.

"Oh yeah everything is good. I actually forgot something at the base so I had to run back and get it. The timing of your call was perfect because I just stepped out of the building. I am doing great! We found out some new information about my dad's case. It actually goes to trial in September. We are in the process of interviewing the physician that checked my dad out as well as the doctor that gave him the prescriptions and a few other people. From what some of the people around here say my dad was doing some pretty hard things right before he passed away. The man that he went to visit when they found him hasn't been in contact with anyone in a very long time so we are hoping that we can find him and also bring him in for questioning. Babe, we are so close to solving the case I can just feel it!"

Rachel didn't know what to say. September was when the trial would begin which meant it could go a lot longer than that. She didn't want to ask but she knew she needed to hear him say it rather than her just imagining it, "So, when the trial starts do you have any idea how long it would take? Would you have to be there for the entire thing or just parts of it? I wish that the trial was during the summer so I could be there with you but September is right after school starts again."

"Well we don't know specifics but I would probably have to be here for a lot of it because it is my project. Do you have plans for summer already?"

"No, well right after I finish everything I was thinking about finally using my train ticket to go see Quinn. But other than that I don't have any plans."

"Do you want to come take a trip to Georgia? I have been telling the guys all about you but a picture just doesn't do you justice. Would you like to come?"

Rachel felt her heart leap in her chest. "I would love to come see where you have been spending all your time away from me! I would have to talk to my dads about getting the money to come but I am sure that they would be alright with it!" Her phone beeped showing that she was getting a call from Quinn. "Hey Finn, I need to go. Quinn is calling to figure out when would be best for me to come. I will talk to you later okay? I love you!"

"Alright, love. Have a good rest of your day! I love you more. Bye."

She pushed the call waiting button as soon as she heard the phone go dead. "Hey Quinn. How are you?"

"Rachel, hey. I am doing great! I was just calling to see when you were all done with rehearsals and performances. I am actually done next Wednesday. Could you come down Sunday and stay for the week?"

"For sure! I know Kurt and Santana are going back to Lima as soon as they are done to see their families and help Blaine and Brittney pack to come for the summer so it will be good to have somewhere to go. Are you going back to Lima for the summer?"

"Perfect! I actually just got an internship here for the summer from a really great Art designer so I am going to stay here. My mom is planning on coming to stay for a few weeks in July so we'll see how that goes. You are welcome to stay as long as you would like. I don't want you to think that you can only stay for a week."

"Well actually I am planning on going to Georgia to stay with Finn for the summer. He isn't planning on coming to New York for a while so I want to go see what he has been up to. But I may take you up on your offer to stay longer than a week. It just depends I guess on Finn's plans. I am so excited to see you!"

They talked for a few more minutes and then said their good-byes when Rachel reached her apartment. She unlocked the door to see books and papers covering the floor. Santana and who must be Nathan were sitting at the table eating Chinese.

"Hey Rach. Ignore our mess. We decided to take a short break before I went all Lima Heights on either Nate here or my book. There is some vegan crap in the fridge. Kurt just got back from getting it for you when Nate here only brought the good stuff. Also Kurt would like to see you in his room when you get done. I think he said something about wanting to know how your convo with Frankenteen went."

Rachel hung her keys by the door, kicked off her shoes, and set her bag down. "Nice to see you too Tana, my day went great thank-you! Hope yours was good to." She walked to the fridge and grabbed her water bottle. She pulled the food out and put it in the microwave to warm. She turned around and nearly spit her water out. Santana was talking to Nathan but he didn't seem to be paying any attention to her. He was watching Rachel's every move. Rachel swallowed and cleared her throat.

"Oh where are my manners. Rachel, this is Nathan, Nathan, Rachel." Santana seemed completely clueless to the way that he was eating her with his eyes. He held his hand out to her. She didn't want to seem rude but she really did not want to take his hand. She felt very uncomfortable.

"Hi, I'm Nathan but you can call me Nate." Rachel looked down at his outstretched hand and realized he had offered her his left hand. She offered him her left hand also and watched his eyes get big when he saw the diamond on her finger. She excused herself and practically ran to Kurt's room. She completely understood why Santana had felt uncomfortable being alone with the guy!


	7. Dinner Date Stresses

**Since it is the end of the semester and since I wasn't able to watch the new episode because of work I decided to spend my time wisely. I had to split this chapter into two so hopefully I get the next part written soon! Hope you all enjoy it! Please review and tell your friends! :)**

* * *

Every time Rachel came home from rehearsal with Kurt Nathan was there. She tried to avoid eye contact but anytime she would look up he would be staring at her. A word was never spoken between the two but she felt like she was being violated in some way she couldn't explain. When she explained this to Santana, she agreed but said there was nothing she could really do until her test Thursday. She was finally starting to understand psychology enough to squeeze by with hopefully a B. Rachel didn't try to argue anymore after that. She would quickly walk into the apartment and go straight to her room, trying not to make eye contact with the dark eyes that were silently watching her every move.

Santana never seemed to notice but Kurt definitely did. He wanted to talk to Nathan about it but just didn't know exactly what to say. He didn't know the guy very well and didn't want him to react in a way that could hurt him or his two roommates. He discussed the issue with Blaine and decided the best thing to do was just make sure Rachel was safe and nothing more happened to her. He didn't like how she was beginning to act but he didn't feel he had much choice but to watch her suffer and be there to hold her when she cried.

Friday morning Santana came bursting into the kitchen where Rachel and Kurt were talking quietly over coffee and breakfast. "I passed!" she exclaimed. "I passed the class with a B! I didn't fail the test!" She began jumping and twirling around. It was as happy as Kurt and Rachel had seen her in a very long time.

"Tana that is awesome! I am so happy for you!" Kurt smiled as he watched the scene unfolding. This class had been stressing her out and to see her finally happy again was priceless. He noticed that Rachel visibly relaxed next to him and went back to drinking her coffee.

"Yeah to celebrate I am going to make a huge dinner and all of us are going to celebrate that the semester is over! Rachel's show is done, my tests are completed, and Kurt's projects are submitted. I think we deserve a party before we take our vacation."

Kurt and Rachel agreed. They had all been so busy that the three of them hadn't really spent quality time together. Rachel was really looking forward to it until Santana's next statement. "Perfect! I'll send Nate a text and tell him we'll eat around 5:00. Then that way we can kick him out around 7 and spend some time together again since technically it won't just be the three of us for a while." Kurt felt Rachel tense as she stood up and hurried out of the room slamming the door behind her. Santana looked up from her phone with a very confused look. "Is something wrong with her or is she just having a diva moment?" Kurt shook his head and walked to the closed door. He leaned against it and could hear her sniffling. As he reached up to knock on the door he heard her begin to talk.

"Hey, I was just calling to talk to you. I guess you are probably busy right now. Umm just *sob* call me back as soon as you can. I love you!" As soon as she finished the last words the sobs could not be held back any longer. Kurt bypassed the knock and went straight to her side. She fell into his lap and cried until she fell asleep. Once he could hear her slightly snoring he readjusted her so that she could sleep more comfortably. He pulled out his phone and sent a text to his brother.

**Finn, I know you think that this is super important whatever it is you are doing but there is someone who needs you a bit more. Your fiancée is really struggling and I don't know how to help her anymore. She needs to be with you so I suggest that either you come to New York or you pick her up at the nearest airport in Georgia ASAP! With love, Kurt.**

It had been a long workout but Finn was definitely feeling good about himself. He had a lot of work to do but he figured that it could all be done before Rachel got there in two weeks. He had gotten permission for her to help him and he couldn't wait to show her off to the guys. He got back to his apartment and noticed he had a text and a voicemail. He read the text from Kurt and after listening to the voicemail Rachel had left him he knew that there was something wrong. Rachel apparently hadn't told Kurt about spending the summer in Georgia but he knew he needed to talk to her. He quickly hit send and impatiently waited for the rings to stop so he could hear her voice. Nothing, her phone went to voicemail. He wanted to throw his phone across the room but instead he decided to leave her a message telling her that he would be sure to have his phone on him the rest of the day so to call as soon as she was able to and reminding her of how much he loved her. After hanging up he called Kurt who informed him that Rachel was sleeping even though it was only noon. Kurt said he would be sure to have her call him but they had a dinner date with Santana and Nate.

"Nate? Who is Nate? Did Santana dump Brittney?" Finn had never heard mention of Nate but something about the guy caused him to feel uneasy.

"He's some creep that help Santana pass psychology. He only wanted to help Santana study because he was hoping he could get with her but when he found out she didn't roll that way he suddenly shifted his silent worshiping to Rachel." Kurt realized a bit too late that that probably was not the information to give to Rachel's fiancé, especially not when he knew that Finn could probably crush Nathan. The other end of the phone was silent for a bit too long. "Finn, don't get any ideas. I am keeping an eye on Rachel. The only reason we are having dinner tonight is because it is our last night together until Santana and I go to Lima and Rachel goes to Quinn's. I will make sure that nothing happens to her I promise. If it does, I will let you beat the crap out of him. I promise." Even though he couldn't see Finn, he heard him breathe out and knew he had physically relaxed.

"Alright, just, please have her call me when she wakes up and feels like talking. I feel like the worst fiancé ever. I promised her December and it is now May. Sometimes I wonder why she puts up with it."

"Because she loves you so much she forgives you every time. She is running out of patience but she will continue to be patient because she knows having to wait and then getting to spend the rest of her life with you is much better than never having you. Just make sure you keep your phone on you the rest of the day and I am sure she will call you as soon as she sees you called. Stay out of trouble brother."

The two brothers hung up and Kurt went back into the kitchen to help Santana finish cooking. Nothing was mentioned about what had happened and where Rachel currently was. It seemed as though Santana was ignoring the obvious and Kurt wasn't in the mood for a fight.

Rachel awoke to see that it was now 4:00. Had she really been sleeping for that long? She searched for her phone and caught sight of herself in the mirror. _Oh my, I look absolutely awful! _Her eyes were puffy and what little makeup she had put on that morning was in smudges down her face. _Maybe I should clean up before I go out there. Or I could go out and let them be all worried about me. _She looked around her room and saw that her phone was sitting on her vanity. She ran over and saw that she had a missed call, voicemail, and a text. The call and text were from Finn so she assumed the voicemail was also. She read the message quickly which told her to call him when she woke up which meant that he had probably talked to Kurt. She began to dial his number when she heard a knock at her door. "Come in," she shouted as she hit send. Kurt peaked his head around the door.

"Hello gorgeous however I must say you look slightly awful right now. If I were you I think I would stick with this look so that Nathan keeps his distance." Kurt stopped when he saw the tears begin to form. "Oh Rach I didn't,"

"Hey Finny! Yes I am fine, I am just having a rough day. How are you? Finn, I don't want to talk about me right now I asked you how you were. (pause) Good! I am glad that you are almost done with everything! How much longer do you think it will be? (pause) Mmm I see. Yeah I am alright! I slept for a really long time apparently. I guess I am just really over exhausted. (pause) Yes Finn, I am taking care of myself. I get enough sleep I think that the performances and everything that has been going on is just wearing me down. (pause) Am I… (looks up at Kurt and shakes her head). Did Kurt tell you about Nathan? (much longer pause than normal) Finn! I am not going to start dating that creep! I just (tears welling up) I just don't like being around him. I don't think Santana gets that part but whatever. Besides it is too late now, he will be here at 5:00. O my goodness I need to get ready! He will be here in like 45 minutes. No I am not hanging up on you to go get ready for another guy to come over I just look completely awful. Kurt even said so himself. (pause) How about I facetime you while I am getting ready so you can tell me what is appropriate and what isn't. Okay I'll call you back in just a minute. It may take me a bit because Kurt is standing here and I think he wants to talk to me about something. I love you Finn, only a while longer!"

Rachel hung up the phone and turned to where Kurt was sitting on her vanity chair. "Why did you tell him about Nathan? He is now completely freaking out and is all worried."

"I didn't mean to tell him it just slipped out. I informed him that nothing was going on and that I would keep you safe. A recommendation though, I think that you should totally wear your _Finn _necklace and your engagement ring and do everything with your left hand. If you want we can point out a million times that you are getting married soon. That should definitely scare him off. Or we could watch some of our videos from Glee club! I think that is an excellent idea!"

Rachel laughed at how overprotective Kurt was being. "I think that is a great idea! If the conversation gets brought up and he again asks me to sing for him, we'll just use the excuse that I can't use my voice anymore but we can sure watch some videos." They talked for a moment longer until Rachel realized she really did need to get ready for the dinner and Finn was probably waiting patiently at the phone. She walked to the bathroom and set her iPhone on the phone dock. Soon she was looking at Finn's smiling yet concerned face.


	8. New Haven Visit

_**Here it is! This chapter ended up being really long so I had to split it up into two parts. I hope you enjoy it. I will hopefully get the other chapter up soon since it is now Christmas Break. Please review! It makes writing so much easier if I know people are enjoying the story! Thanks for reading my story! :)**_

* * *

Rachel put on some sweats and Finn's football hoodie. Her hair was in a ponytail and she had hardly any make-up on. Finn had approved the look, even told her how beautiful it made her look, but assured her that he was sure this Nathan guy would be totally turned away from her. She was hoping that Nathan was the kind of guy that hated when girls wore sweats around but she didn't know if he was. She honestly didn't know much about the guy other than the fact that he creeped her out completely.

"Rach, I want to meet this guy, ya know, introduce myself to him." Finn had a very serious look on his face which made Rachel know he wasn't kidding at all. She heard the doorbell ring and knew that now was her chance.

"Alright he just got here so let me hurry and run to the couch." She opened her door and ran for the couch, curling up in the blanket they left there. She heard Kurt snort as he walked to the door. "Alright Finn, he is coming soon. So tell me all about your plans for the next week? You know all about mine but I have no idea what you are going to do." They continued talking until Kurt came over to inform Rachel it was time to eat. He seemed to understand what was going on and gave Finn and Rachel a thumbs-up. Rachel walked towards the table where she could see Nathan staring at her. He actually looked completely annoyed. _Good, I am so glad this is working, _she thought to herself. "Tana, Finn wants to say hi." She turned her phone towards Santana who was sitting next to Nathan.

"'Sup Frankenteen? Long time no chat. How's Georgia?"

"Nice to see you too Santana. Georgia is alright. It will be much better in two weeks when Rachel comes to get me before heading to Lima." He knew no one else knew but he wanted to see the expression on Nathan's face. The guy seemed nice but Finn could tell he was very sure of himself.

"Oh where are my manners. Finn this is Nathan, Santana's friend. Nathan, this is Finn my _fiancé._ He is currently in Georgia working with the army on a case." Rachel watched Nathan visibly tense at the mention of her relationship to this man.

"Nice to meet you Finn, you have quite the girl. If you aren't careful someone might swoop in and take her from you."

Finn's jaw tightened, "Nathan, I am fully aware of the type of girl I have. She is amazing and I know that creeps like you would love to take advantage of her but just so you are fully aware, we are getting married soon. So if you would be so kind, please keep your hands off my fiancée, I would appreciate if she didn't call me crying again because you won't leave her alone. Rach, I think that I better go so you guys can have your dinner and get that guy out of your apartment." Rachel turned her phone to see Finn's smiling face. She was still a bit in shock of what he had just said but she knew that it needed to be said.

"Okay I will call you tomorrow after I talk to Quinn. I love you so much Finn!"

"I will be sure to have my phone with me all day. I love you too! Only another week till we see each other in person! Take care, love. Bye Kurt and Santana. Nathan it was nice to meet you. I love you Rach." Then his face was gone.

Rachel set her phone down and apologized for being on the phone when Nathan had arrived. She could see Kurt trying to hide his smirk from behind his napkin as he wiped his face from drinking his water. Santana was trying to mend the trouble that Finn had caused but Nathan wouldn't stop staring at his plate. She knew Finn had done it and she hoped that Nathan would really leave her alone now.

* * *

After dinner Rachel was standing in the kitchen doing the dishes. She heard someone enter the room and felt as though someone was watching her. She turned the water off and turned around to see Nathan leaning against the doorway. She dried her hands and tried to walk out of the door but he walked towards her. "You know obviously he doesn't really want you to see you as soon as he keeps saying or he would be here in New York with you rather than threatening other guys over the phone."

"What are you talking about Nathan?" She tried again to get around her but he was still blocking her exit.

"Your fiancé, if he truly cared about you he wouldn't keep you waiting to marry him. He would come to New York and give up that stupid case he is working on. But obviously he doesn't want you. I assume that the two of you have been together for a while and have been sexually active. Honestly if I was him and had been with you that way, I wouldn't want to be away from you for even a minute. I would want to stay with you and never ever leave."

"Nathan, you are freaking me out. Leave me alone. Santana! Kurt!"

Nathan turned when he heard a door close and Kurt answer Rachel's cries for help. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him so only she could hear, "Obviously there must be another girl that he is with. He obviously doesn't really want you." And with his last sentence he let go, grabbed his coat, thanked Santana for the meal, and walked out the door.

Rachel collapsed on the floor and cried. She had never been so scared in her life. She wanted to just sleep and forget about everything he had said. Kurt rushed to her side and picked her up. Leading her to the couch, he put a blanket around her and rushed to make her some herbal tea in hopes of calming her down. When he went back to the kitchen, he told Santana everything that had happened, or what he assumed had happened both from what he had heard and the way that Rachel was reacting.

* * *

The next afternoon found Rachel sitting in a train station waiting for Quinn to arrive at the train station to pick her up. She played nervously with her engagement ring as she looked for the blonde beauty. She saw a car with Ohio license plates pull up in the round about. She picked up her suitcases and wheeled them towards Quinn's car. She was slightly confused when Quinn got out of the passenger seat and ran towards her to help her.

"Rachel! I am so glad you made it! How was your trip?" Quinn grabbed one of Rachel's suitcases as well as one of the bags that was slung across her shoulder. "You haven't been waiting long have you?"

Rachel readjusted the remaining luggage and continued walking with her friend. "No I actually just arrived and got all my luggage and have only been waiting about five minutes. It was perfect timing. Who is driving your car?"

Quinn looked towards the car and noticed the brunette girl had gotten out of the driver's side and was unloading her own luggage. "Oh, that is my roommate Jamie. She is on her way home, so we planned her departure at the same time you would arrive. It made it easier for all of us!" They had finally arrived at the car and began placing Rachel's luggage in the place Jamie was taking hers out of. "Rachel, this is Jamie. Jamie, meet the one and only Rachel Berry." Quinn made the introductions as she finished closing the trunk of her silver Volkswagen Bug.

Rachel extended her hand to the tall brunette girl with light blue eyes, "It is a pleasure to meet you Jamie!"

Jamie returned the gesture and smiled, "It is finally nice to hear the girl I have heard so much about! I must say you and that fiancé of yours have some serious chemistry while singing. Quinn showed me some of the footage of your group singing when she was creating a video for one of her classes. I didn't know a little town in Ohio could have so much talent." The first call for Jamie's train came cutting the conversation short. "It was so nice to meet you Rachel. Take care Quinn." The two roommates exchanged hugs and then Jamie took her suitcase and began walking quickly towards the train.

"Come on," said Quinn as she gestured towards the car. "Let's go get some take-out. I bet you are starving after your trip. I want to hear all about your performance and how your semester ended up being."

Rachel walked towards the door of the bug to get in. She knew she should be excited to be spending the weekend at Quinn's, who four years earlier had hated her guts completely. But she just couldn't shake what Nathan had said about Finn not really wanting her. _I know he wants me, _she thought to herself_, I know he loves me. So why is this bothering me so much?_

Quinn and Rachel spent the rest of the afternoon talking. They talked about school and home and their plans for the future. Rachel told Quinn of her plans to go to Georgia to spend the rest of the summer with Finn. Quinn, as of now, was planning on staying in New Haven for the first month, then thought about going back to Lima. Nationals was set to happen in Florida and all the alums had toyed with the idea of going to help support as well as spend a fun week with all their friends. Quinn and Rachel both planned to go to graduation in Lima and spend a bit of time with their families. Rachel's plans mainly depended on Finn's plans. Quinn couldn't help but notice that something was wrong with her friend. She seemed a bit upset, especially whenever immediate plans were brought up of her future with Finn. But before Quinn had the opportunity to ask, there was a knock at the door.

"That's strange," a puzzled Quinn stated, "I have no idea what this is about. I am pretty sure that Jamie's boyfriend knows she left today." Quinn walked to the door and was completely speechless when she saw a smiling Puck standing in the doorway holding a bouquet of roses and anthuriums.

"Mind if I crash your party?" He placed the flowers in Quinn's hand and walked into the apartment. "What's up Rach?" He opened his arms, gesturing for her to come get a hug. She smiled and pointed towards the door where Quinn had finally recovered. She set the flowers on the table and ran full speed into his open arms. Puck stumbled backwards a bit, caught off guard by her sudden change. Rachel, noticing a vase on the counter, took the flowers from the table and walked into the kitchen, giving the two a moment to reunite without her standing over them.

"Wh-What are you doing here?" Quinn could hardly believe that Puck was actually standing in her doorway in New Haven.

Puck smirked, "I don't know about you but talking to you on the phone was not enough. I knew Berry was coming this weekend but it was kind of the only weekend I could get a good fare for a ticket out here. I hope it is okay. I just, I just wanted to see your beautiful face. It…" That was when they heard glass shatter in the kitchen. They both broke away to see the vase Rachel had filled with water, broken in pieces on the floor and a horrified look on Rachel's face.

"Quinn, I am so sorry! It must have just slipped when I tried to move it to the counter to put the flowers in it and" Rachel began crying and dropped to the floor, trying to clean up shards of glass that seemed to be swimming in the water that covered the kitchen floor. Puck and Quinn raced to her side. Puck pulled her away from the mess. Rachel fell into his chest and began to sob. Puck led her to the couch. He went back to the kitchen and dropped a towel on the mess, taking Quinn's hand and leading her to the frontroom with her friend.

"We can clean up this mess later; right now we need to figure out what is wrong with Rachel." Quinn nodded and sat next to her friend who was now drying her eyes the best she could.

"I am so sorry. I don't know what happened. I must have just lost my grip when I tried to move it out of the sink." Rachel tried to cover up her sudden break down but she could tell that Quinn and Puck weren't buying it. She sighed and leaned back, resting her head against the couch, "I guess you two probably want the real story of my breakdown huh. I can tell that you aren't buying the fact that it just slipped out of my hand." They both nodded and she took a deep breath. She hadn't wanted to tell them about her conversation with Nathan, but she figured it was best to get it out into the open before they could enjoy the rest of their weekend.

She told them about Nathan's attraction to Santana and how that attraction suddenly changed to her when he found out Santana was definitely not interested. She told of his obsession with her even though he knew about Finn and then she told about last night. She told them about Finn's conversation with him and how he had come into the kitchen and told her that Finn obviously didn't want her because he kept adding more time on to the time he would finish the case. She took a deep breath as she finished, trying her hardest to hold back the tears that were threatening to escape through her eyes. Puck was staring back at her with disbelief.

"You don't seriously believe this dude? I know my boy Finn and trust me he has been so frustrated that this case is taking him this long. He is trying so hard to get back to you but there is only so much he can do. Rachel, trust me, this Nathan idiot has no idea what he is talking about." Puck could see she was trying her hardest to hold back tears. He looked to Quinn, trying to get her to back him up but she wasn't looking at him, she was more concentrated on her friend.

"Rachel, this Nathan guy was probably super embarrassed that he got told off by someone younger than him. It probably hurt his ego a bit to realize that the two girls he liked were far from interested in him. Finn loves you. He always has and yeah sometimes he can be stupid but can't all guys? You two are meant to be together and nothing will stand in the way of that. At least he is taking care of his dad's case now rather than waiting to do it when you are married and he has to be in Georgia and you in New York. It is better this way. I know it is hard and that the distance thing sucks but you can do it! You have never let anyone else get in the way of you being with Finn. I think Puck and I both know that and have experienced it first-hand many times. Now wipe those tears away and go upstairs and get ready. We are going out!"

Rachel smiled at her friend and pulled her into a huge hug. "You know if someone had told me Sophomore year that I would be engaged to Finn Hudson and sitting on Quinn Fabrey's couch while her and Noah Puckerman gave me a pep talk about how everything would work out with Finn and I, I probably would have laughed at them. Thank-you, both of you." She crossed the room to hug Puck before going up the stairs to Quinn's room where all her things were.

Once she was gone, Quinn crossed to room to sit next to Puck. "I think you need to message Mr. Hudson and inform him what is going on. I don't want her to show up on Wednesday and have him be completely clueless to the situation. I am going to go get ready for a night out. You are welcome to join us if you want." Quinn stood up and placed a soft kiss on Puck's lips. "I am so glad you are here. I have missed you," she whispered, "now you have a task to do and I will see you in a bit."

After Quinn left, Puck contemplated what would be best, a text or a phone call. He opted for the phone call figuring it would be easier to explain what exactly was going on to his friend.


	9. Wanted

Finn had been waiting all afternoon for at least a text from Rachel telling him she had safely made it to New Haven. He hadn't told her to but he wanted to at least know she was safely off the train. When his phone rang around 3:00, he quickly answered it without paying any attention to who was actually calling him. "Rach, I am so glad you made it. I was a bit worried."

"Dude, this isn't your girl, however, this call does have to do with her." Puck responded on the other end. He had left the apartment and was now walking around the grounds to ensure that Rachel wouldn't hear the conversation he was having with his best friend.

Finn felt his stomach drop. Puck was the last person he expected to be calling him about Rachel. As far as he knew, Puck was in California still struggling with what to do about his feelings for Quinn. "Is there something wrong? When I talked to her yesterday everything seemed fine." Finn didn't want to go into details of what had happened to trigger most of their conversation the night before but he thought that when he had hung up, they had been more than good.

"I guess I should first tell you that I am actually in New Haven with her and Quinn so that you understand why I am calling you about this whole thing. I came to surprise Quinn and well Rachel had a sort of break-down over what I said to Quinn. Are you sitting down? This could take a while and I don't want you to get so angry you end up hurting yourself."

Finn placed himself on the edge of his bed and took a deep breath. He could feel the anger boiling up in him as Puck told him all that Rachel had told him and Quinn earlier. He didn't even know what to say.

"As much as she won't admit it, I think she kind of believes what this jerk said, that you really don't want her. Finn, you are my best friend so I think that I can tell you this straight out. You need to do something big to prove to her that you still do love her. If that means you have to come to New Haven tonight, well then you better do it. I brought my guitar so give me a song name and I'll play it for you while you serenade her. Can you come now?"

Finn looked at the clock. There was no way he could drive there. He didn't have 15 hours. Train would take too long. The only way to get there was to fly. He quickly checked the schedules and saw that there was a plane leaving from the base in about an hour that would land right outside of Connecticut. "I'll be there tonight. And Puck, thanks for letting me know. I've been an idiot and I definitely need to make it up to her." He gave Puck the name of a song for im to practice and hung up to find out if he could take the next flight out. Lucky for him, it was Detective Jones who was taking the flight out. Finn told him what was going on and asked if it would be possible for him to accompany him. The detective agreed since he needed to discuss some things with Finn about his father's case. The plane was taking off in half hour which gave Finn just enough time to throw together a suitcase of enough clothes to tie him over for a few days. Soon he was taking off on his way to convince his fiancée that everything would be alright.

* * *

Rachel and Quinn came down the stairs not long after Puck had returned back to the apartment. He had his headphones plugged into his phone and seemed to be very intent on listening to something. He barely looked up when the two girls entered the room. "What are your plans for a night out on the town?" He looked up with a questioning look on his face. The two were dressed rather fancy for just any normal stroll around town

"Well I was thinking that we would go out to eat and then maybe hit up the karaoke party that is going on tonight on campus. Would you care to join us?"

"No, I think that I am actually going to stay here and get a few things worked out with my pool cleaning business. Plus, I don't want to crash all your activities you have planned. You two go have fun and I'll see ya later."

Rachel gave Puck a hug and thanked him for being so understanding. As soon as she left the apartment, Quinn got her questions out. "Why are you staying here? And don't lie to me."

"Finn is coming. I just talked to him and he hopped on the next plane out of there and is trying to get here soon. What is the name of the club you guys are going to? We may crash the party after all but right now I need to learn a song to play for him."

Quinn wrote down the address quickly and told him to text her when Finn arrived so that she would be sure they were at the party. She hugged Puck who in return gave her a kiss. "Thank-you for coming and for taking care of this. We'll be back so that maybe once Finn gets here we can have some alone time to discuss what all is going on with us." As she closed the door, Puck quickly got back to work trying to learn a rather complicated song. He didn't have much time to pull it off and still make it sound good enough to perform. _Not that it matters how I sound, all that matters is she understands the true meaning of what Finn is trying to say to her. _

Quinn had taken Rachel to her favorite place to eat that wasn't too far from campus. After they had eaten, Quinn had taken the car back to her apartment, stating that it was easier to walk then find parking at events like this. She ran some food and her keys back into Puck and was out in a few minutes. "I don't think I have enough food to feed all of us. We may have to go to the store after this party tonight. I was only planning for you and I so there are a lot of food that Puck won't touch in there."

The two friends walked the three blocks to the party and got there right as a horrible rendition of "Baby" was finishing up. They spent most of their time laughing at the cheesy dedications and awful singing. They compared the songs to ones that had been sung in Glee Club and talked about the memories associated with those songs. They had been there for about two hours when the D.J for the event came on the microphone explaining they had actually found someone who could sing for them and make it sound decent. Quinn turned her attention to the stage where she saw Puck adjusting a microphone so his guitar could be heard. "I think the D.J is crazy. None of these people have sounded remotely good. Not that I am trying to be rude but…" Rachel was cut off when she heard the opening notes being played on guitar. She slowly turned her attention and saw her fiancé standing on the stage looking directly at her:

_You know I'd fall apart without you_

_I don't know how you do what you do_

'_Cause everything that don't make sense about me_

_Makes sense when I'm with you_

_Like everything that's green girl, I need you_

_But it's more than one and one makes two_

_So put aside the math and the logic of it_

_You gotta know you're wanted too_

Rachel could hardly believe that Finn was standing on a stage singing to her about her being wanted. At first she just thought she was dreaming, but when she saw Quinn smile at her, she knew it was true. Her Finn, he really was in New Haven singing to her.

_I wanna wrap you up_

_Wanna kiss your lips_

_I wanna make you feel wanted_

_I wanna call you mine_

_Wanna hold your hand forever  
And never let you forget it_

_Yeah I wanna make you feel wanted_

_Anyone can tell you you're pretty_

_And you get that all the time, I know you do_

_But your beauty's deepeer than the makeup_

_And I wanna show you what I see tonight_

_When I wrap you up _

_When I kiss your lips_

_I wanna make you feel wanted_

_I wanna call you mine_

_Wanna hold your hand forever  
And never let you forget it_

'_Cause baby I wanna make you feel better_

Finn walked to the edge of the stage and jumped down. He began weaving through the crowd, trying to make his way to Rachel.

_As good as you make me feel_

_I wanna make you feel better_

_Better than your fairy tales_

_Better than your best dreams_

_You're more than everything I need_

_You're all I ever wanted_

_All I ever wanted_

_And I just wanna wrap you up_

_Wanna kiss your lips_

_I wanna make you feel wanted_

_And I wanna call you mine_

_Wanna hold your hand forever_

_And never let you forget it_

_Yeah I wanna make you feel wanted_

_Baby I wanna make you feel wanted_

'_Cause you'll always be wanted_

As Finn sang the last words, he finally was standing directly in front of Rachel. He handed Quinn the mic and in one swift motion he was holding Rachel in his arms. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Finn Hudson behind the mic and Noah Puckerman on the guitar.

Everyone was cheering loudly and asking for an encore performance. Finn broke from the embrace, kissed her nose and took the mic from Quinn. He walked back to the stage and conferred with Puck. The D.J brought another mic out for Puck to sing into and a stool for Finn to sit on. "Puck and I are actually dedicating this song to Quinn and Rachel. If we had more time, we would probably change the words so that they fit all the little things we love about each of you but since we don't, we'll just have to let One Direction say it:

_(Finn): Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me_

_But bear this in mind, it was meant to be_

_And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks_

_And it all makes sense to me_

_(Puck): I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile,_

_You've never loved your stomach or your thighs_

_The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine_

_But I love them endlessly_

_(Together): I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth_

_But if I do, it's you, oh it's you they add up to_

_I'm in love with you and all these little things_

_(Finn): You can't go to bed without a cup of tea_

_And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep_

_And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep_

_Though it makes no sense to me_

_(Puck): I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape_

_You never want to know how much you weigh_

_You still have to squeeze into your jeans_

_But you're perfect to me_

_(Together): I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth_

_But if it's true, it's you, oh it's you they add up to_

_I'm in love with you and all these little things_

_(Puck): You never lovoe yourself half as much as I love you_

_You'll never treat yourself right darling but I want you to_

_If I let you know, I'm here for you_

_Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you, oh_

_(Finn): And I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth_

_Because it's you, oh it's you, it's you they add up to_

_And I'm in love with you and all these little things_

_I won't let these things slip out of my mouth_

_But if it's true, it's you, it's you they add up to_

_I'm in love with you, and all your little things_

The rest of the night was a bit of a blur for the two couples. As soon as Finn and Puck came off the stage, Rachel wanted to leave the party. They pushed their way out and as soon as they were alone she jumped into his arms, almost knocking him off his feet. She kissed him and he quickly deepened the kiss. They were brought back to reality by Quinn and Puck both clearing their throats quite loudly. "What are you doing here? I didn't know that you and Puck were planning this," Rachel stated a bit out of breath.

Finn rubbed the back of his neck and looked towards Puck, testing whether he should tell her the true reason he was there. "Well, love, we actually didn't plan this at all. Puck called me this afternoon and told me what Nathan had said to you so I jumped on the first plane out of the base and got here as fast as I could. I didn't want you to really get the idea that Nathan was right. That is not true at all. You have no idea how badly I have longed to be with you and just marry you but I need to finish up what I am doing before we can get married. I actually found out today that we can start filing the paperwork to get the discharge and hopefully, fingers crossed, we won't even have to go to court for it. Detective Jones found some belongings of my dad's that we will go through once we get back to Fort Benning but after that, I shouldn't have much more to do. I really am sorry. I didn't realize that you were having doubts that I loved you and wanted to be with you."

Rachel blushed, "Well I wasn't actually having doubts until Nathan's kind words and then when Puck came and told Quinn that the whole reason he was here was because he missed her, well I guess you could say I felt a bit lonely. I'm sorry I ever doubted you." She stood on her tip toes and placed a soft kiss on his cheek before taking his hand and running towards Quinn and Puck who were far ahead of them.

* * *

**_Here you go! I hope you all enjoy! :) Finchel is finally reunited!_**

**_Songs: Wanted by Hunter Hayes_**

**_Little Things by One Direction_**


	10. Unexpected Meeting

_**In honor of the SAG Awards tonight I thought I'd post a new chapter. Sorry it is so short! School has been crazy so I'm not sure how much I will be able to post. Thanks for being so patient with me and reading my story! I hope you like it!**_

* * *

Finn looked at his reflection in the mirror and adjusted his tie. Today was the day that he would be finding out if all his hard work had paid off. It was the middle of August and even though it had been an amazing summer working side by side with Rachel, he still felt like something had been missing. Detective Jones seemed confident about everything and was sure that because of all his work, Finn would get a scholarship to any school he wanted. But now that one goal was coming to an end, he had no idea what he should focus on next. He wanted to be with Rachel in New York, but he needed to decide soon what career path he should focus on. Music was an obvious choice, but he was still afraid that he was not New York good. Artie was helping him put together some videos of his performances but he was still really nervous about what was going to happen. The last thing he wanted to do was keep Rachel waiting any longer for him to finally make it to New York.

"Finn, Detective Jones is waiting for you. Hurry, babe." He had heard his cell phone ring but had not even realized that Rachel had answered the phone. She walked into the bedroom wearing a simple navy blue dress with white accents. "Detective Jones just called and said that he is ready whenever you are. There are some things you need to discuss before the hearing. Are you ready?" She walked towards him to straighten his tie. He wrapped his arms around her and placed a kiss on her head, breathing in her scent. He felt much calmer with her in his arms but still felt a knot in his stomach. His hard work would either show or be a complete waste of time as soon as he left his room. He felt physically sick but grabbed his jacket and Rachel's hand and walked out of his room hoping that once this was all over, he would feel much better and could actually focus on what he was going to do about New York.

A few hours later, it was all over.

"Finn, all your hard work has paid off," Detective Jones exclaimed after the hearing. "Because of you, it wouldn't surprise me if the army didn't now consider creating some way to look more into cases like your dad's. I am sure that he is very proud of you right now."

He could hardly believe everything that had just happened. The officers had listened to all the information Detective Jones and Finn presented and within one hour of deliberation, Christopher Hudson's dishonorable discharge was reconsidered and changed. It wasn't necessarily the honorable discharge that Finn had hoped for, but at least the dishonorable part was lifted. Finn felt very accomplished, like he had finally proved himself.

Maybe I really can do anything I set my mind to, he thought as he received handshakes from many people he had met during his stay in Georgia. His favorite congratulations came from his mom when she embraced him with tears in her eyes and told him how very proud of him she was.

"Mr. Hudson," came an unfamiliar voice. Finn turned around to see one of the officers standing in the doorway of the room he had just left. "May I speak to you in private?"

Every type of fear ran through Finn in an instance. "Yes sir." He went to gather up the paperwork when he was stopped.

"I just want to talk to you Mr. Hudson. No need for all that again."

Finn handed the paperwork to Rachel who gave him an encouraging smile and nodded towards the waiting officer.

* * *

"Mr. Hudson, I must say I was quite impressed with all your work, especially after I found out that you are only 19. I was even more impressed when your step-father told me about the sacrifice you and that little brunette made to make this happen. I hope it is okay that I talked to him about this after you had left the room.

Finn nodded, "Yes, sir. My relationship with Rachel is no secret around here. She deserves a lot of credit in helping me accomplish this because of her belief in me."

"Yes, that is what Burt said. He also told me that you are going to New York. May I ask what your plan is exactly?"

Finn hadn't planned on telling this man much but once he got started, he had a hard time stopping. He told of his fear of not getting accepted into any schools and always holding Rachel back. He told about Glee club and Nationals and details about his relationship with Rachel. He even found himself telling this man about putting his fiancée on a train so he could join the army. There he sat just pouring out his soul to a man he didn't even know. "I'm sorry sir, you probably didn't want to know that much information.

"Nonsense! It is good to finally hear about what has been going on in your life all these years. I guess I should probably tell you this Finn. My name is James Hudson, your father was my son. After Christopher passed away, I distanced myself from you and your mom because I was so ashamed of what my son was being accused of. When I heard about this case being revisited, I investigated what was going on and found out that it was you, all grown up, who was looking into fixing the wrong or at least trying to find out what had happened to make your father this way. I kept my distance and checked-up on the progress. I asked if I could be one of the officials on the hearing committee and they reluctantly agreed because they were afraid I would bias the vote. But I can tell you that my vote didn't really have much say because the vote was very unanimous."

Finn could hardly believe what he was being told. He was now meeting his grandfather that he had never even known he had. His mom never mentioned his dad's parents and Finn had just never asked. He had just assumed that that part of his family was all gone. But now, here he was, staring into the face of his grandfather. He didn't even know what to say to this man. He was still in complete shock that he was seeing someone who he had just assumed was dead. In all honesty, it had never even crossed his mind that his dad would have had parents also. But here he was, standing in front of his Grandpa Hudson.

Sensing that Finn wasn't going to say much, James continued, "Finn, I feel like I have really let you and your mom down. She probably could have used my help and I was too selfish to be there for you both. I want to give you something now that I think will really help you and your little fiancée out when you take this next big step in your lives."

He handed his grandson an envelope and pulled him into a hug. "I am so sorry that I have not been there for you. Please, if you ever need anything, do not hesitate to get ahold of me. My number is written on the card. Open it when you are with Rachel because this is as much hers as it is yours. I am so proud of you Finn, and I know that Chris is just as proud of you as I am. Also, I used some of my connections and pulled a few strings and got you a scholarship to Hunter College. I got ahold of some of your performances and they said they have a spot open for you in the music department if you'd like it. It is for as long as you need it, and if you run out, I want to cover the rest of the expenses. Chris was my only child and you are his only child so I want to help you succeed. I want to be there to help you. I know I can't make up for lost time, but I don't want you to ever be without after what you have done for your father. You are a remarkable man"

Finn clutched to this man and felt his throat tighten. It may not have been his dad standing in front of him, but it was close enough. The fear of not knowing what to do now that this was over was lifted and he could hardly believe how lucky he was to have his education completely paid for. Detective Jones had told him that he would most likely get a scholarship but this was a guarantee to an actual college in the same city as his beautiful fiancée. "Thank-you Grandpa. You have no idea how much this means to me! I can't even begin to describe what a burden you have lifted from me. Come on, I want you to meet Rachel."

The two men walked out of the room to see that the majority of the group was gone. Rachel was sitting on a bench with Carol waiting anxiously for the two men to return. "Rach, I want you to meet James Hudson, my grandfather. Grandpa, this is my fiancée, Rachel Berry."

Rachel jumped to her feet and hurried over to Finn's side to greet the stranger. "Mr. Hudson, it is an honor to meet you!" She held out her hand to shake her soon-to-be grandfather's hand, "I thought you had some relation to the Hudson's but I wasn't sure."

James laughed at how Rachel was reacting, almost as if she was meeting a celebrity. He took her hand and shook it softly, "It is a great honor to meet you. I have heard so much about you, not just from Finn but from other's involved. They told me that you were to thank for this case taking off and the sacrifice you made for Finn to continue it. So thank-you!"

Rachel blushed and wrapped her arms around Finn's waist. "This boy is worth that sacrifice."

Finn kissed her cheek and pulled the envelop out of his pocket. "My grandpa gave us this to help us get started and he also got me a scholarship to Hunter College so New York here we come!"

Rachel looked from Finn to James then back to Finn. She was completely speechless. Finn was finally for sure joining her in New York!

* * *

_**Yay! Finn is on his way to NYC with Rachel! Please Review!**_


	11. Will you?

_**Thanks for hanging in there and reading this story! I hope you all are enjoying it. I think that there will only be a few more chapters of this one so thanks for being such great readers! Please review! It makes writing a lot easier if I know what my readers want! Enjoy!**_

* * *

Thanksgiving dinner had been a success! The group of friends all living in New York had decided to stay there to celebrate their first major holiday all together. They had invited all of their families but the only ones who could make it for the actual dinner were Burt and Carol. Hiram and LeRoy were coming, but had been on business and weren't able to make it for the actual dinner. Rachel had been up for hours preparing the feast and was so happy that her first big dinner had been a success. She was trying her hardest to stay awake but was failing miserably.

"Babe, why don't you go take a nap. We'll wake you up as soon as your dads make it." Finn knew Rachel was so tired she wouldn't argue with him. He helped her up and lead her to the room. He put a blanket over her and softly kissed her cheek. He could hear her breathing change and knew that she was completely asleep. Knowing that she always wore it around her neck, he unlatched the necklace holding her engagement ring and slid it off the chain. He held the tiny ring in his hand and took a deep breath. He was so nervous and he had absolutely no idea why. He was planning to talk to her dads this time about marrying their daughter, he just needed them to make it to New York before Rachel woke up and heard about what they were discussing. He had it all planned, he just needed their permission. He went to the dresser that they finally shared and pulled out the black ring box, returning the ring to its place and placing the box in his pocket. He heard the doorbell ring and jumped. Now was the moment he had been waiting for, it was now or never.

Finn exited the room, softly closing the door behind him so he would not awake Rachel. Burt was standing at the door shaking Hiram Berry's hand. Finn crossed the room and welcomed the two men into their apartment. He informed them that Rachel had just laid down for a nap.

"Oh, perfect, well maybe we will run to the hotel then and get everything set up so our little princess can sleep. LeRoy is still down with the cab so I will just go back down with him. We will see you all soon."

Hiram turned to leave. "Wait," Finn called out, a little to quickly for his own liking. "Let me go with you and help you lift your suitcases. Rachel said that LeRoy threw his back out so I can come along and help. If that will be okay." Hiram looked at Finn and smiled. He motioned for him to follow. Finn grabbed his jacket and keys and turned to the people sitting around the room. "Tell Rachel where we went if she wakes up. If she starts freaking out about the ring missing, tell her I took the necklace off so she could sleep better. Everyone smiled, knowing exactly why Finn had taken the ring from its place.

* * *

"Well Finn, we both know that you didn't come along to help carry the luggage. What did you need to talk about son?"

Finn's palms were sweating as he grabbed LeRoy's suitcase from the trunk of the cab "Well, I, umm, I know that you haven't always been completely supportive of the relationship I have with your daughter and I completely understand that. I haven't exactly given you much to go on of the type of future I would be able to provide Rachel but I, uh, I want to ask for both of your blessings to marry your daughter. I know that the first time I asked her, I didn't bother to ask the two of you but I was in a really bad place at the time. I want to ask for your permission to marry Rachel. Is that possible for you to give me?" Finn waited for what felt like hours, even though it was only a few seconds. Hiram and LeRoy shared a knowing look and smiled back at Finn.

"Finn, I think we need to clear a few things up," Hiram started as LeRoy checked into their hotel. "First of all, we look to you as the son we never have. You are always so willing to help us with anything, including carrying in our luggage even though we are very capable of doing it ourselves. Second, you treat our daughter with so much respect and with so much love. You make her so happy. We were very selfish to try to take that away from her. Third, you have shown us very well the past year the kind of man you are becoming. Not a lot of 18 year olds would be willing to go to an army camp to research as much as they could about their father. You really made a name for yourself. And last, we would be honored for you to officially join our family and marry our daughter. LeRoy and I have been thinking about it a lot actually. We know we weren't the most supportive of that decision before, but we think you have both matured enough to make it really work this time. You are both perfect for each other. I think I covered it all. LeRoy, was there anything you wanted to add?"

"No, I think you said it very well. Wait, there is one thing. We are not having a quick little wedding this time. We are going to plan it and make it a huge Berry-like celebration! We only have one daughter and we are more than willing to pay for a big party! So once you ask her, don't plan on getting married for a while so we can have time to make preparations for it. Thank-you for asking this time though Finn. We could tell the moment you got into the cab that you were extremely nervous." LeRoy slapped Finn on the shoulder and embraced him in hug. "On the elevator up we want to hear what you plan to do to ask her and what we can do to help."

Finn couldn't help but smile as he thought of the fact that he had the permission and blessing he needed to finally marry Rachel Berry.

* * *

Rachel awoke slightly disoriented. She didn't know how long she had been sleeping, but she felt much better than she had when she went to sleep. She could hear people talking in the other room but none of them sounded like her dads or Finn. Finn had told her he would wake her up when her dads got there, but yet she was still sleeping. She checked her phone and saw that she had no texts from them. She was beginning to panic until she heard the door open and Finn's laugh. She jumped off the bed and ran out the door. Finn looked up just in time to catch her in a full embrace.

"I wish this was how I was still welcomed whenever I walked in the door," stated LeRoy as he and Hiram came through the door. Rachel was startled to see her dads standing in the apartment. She blushed as she realized that she had only been concerned about Finn's presence.

"I'm sorry daddy! I actually didn't realize you two were here. Someone told me he would wake me up when you got here but it appears that didn't happen. How long have you been in town?"

"Well we got here right after you fell asleep so Finn went with us to the hotel to put our luggage in there. Isn't he such a gentleman?"

"Yes so chivalrous of him!" Rachel smiled up at Finn as she wrapped her arms tightly around his waste. "Are you two hungry? We have plenty of leftovers if you want something to eat."

"That would be great. Maybe we will see what you have and dig in." They took Rachel's arm and led her to the kitchen. Finn turned to see Santana, Brittney, Blaine, and Kurt looking up at him with questioning looks.

"We're a go! So tonight we start operation proposal."

"Finn, don't you think we need a better code name than that? I think we should call it Operation Gummy Bear or something like that, don't you agree 'Tana?" Brittney was looking up at Finn in all seriousness.

"Umm, well how about we call it Operation Sparkle or something that has to do with a proposal. Will that work Brit?" Brittney seemed satisfied with the name. Finn sent each of the people present the personalized email he had spent hours before preparing so they knew exactly where they needed to be. He hoped that it would all work out perfectly and according to planned.

Hiram and LeRoy left two hours later, complaining about being tired after their flight. Everyone else had gone out, leaving just Finn and Rachel in the apartment.

"This never happens anymore! We hardly ever get alone time since there are now six of us living here. How about we just stay home and watch a movie or something like..." Right on cue, Rachel was interrupted by her cell phone ringing. "Oh, hey Kurt. No I had no idea they were doing karaoke tonight! You're at Callbacks? Okay well let me talk to Finn. How can you be so sure he will want to come with me? Alright. Kurt! You can't pick my outfit over the phone! Okay fine I'll wear that one. Kurt I am not forcing Finn to dress up for this. If he wants to then, why are you being so bossy and demanding. Fine I will. Okay see you soon! Love you too."

Rachel hung up and look disgusted. "For some strange reason Kurt thinks he needs to pick out our outfits. He said that before he left he set them out on our bed just in case we decided to leave, so we need to go put them on. He said we need to meet him at Callbacks in an hour or so. I don't know why we can't just enjoy a peaceful night at home just the two of us since we have..." Rachel was interrupted by Finn pulling her into a kiss. She felt Finn smile into the kiss which made her upset because he knew just how to stop one of her freak-out moments.

"Rach, let's go get ready. It will be fun and I promise worth it. I'll even sing with you at Callbacks if you want!" Rachel reluctantly got off the couch and followed Finn into their bedroom.

Exactly an hour later, Finn and Rachel arrived at Callbacks, the NYADA karaoke bar. It wasn't NYADA night but there were a lot of NYADA people there enjoying the Thursday away from school. Kurt, Blaine, Brittney, and Santana were seated on a table for 6. Rachel and Finn joined them just as a song was ending. They ordered lemonade and listened to the performances. Callbacks wasn't like a typical karaoke bar. Since most of the people who sang were trying to do it for a living, the performances were high-quality. After three performances, there was a pause which Rachel took as her chance to sing with Finn. She ran up and looked through the CDs. Finn took advantage of the moment to hand all his friends the things they would need. He joined her on stage as Just a Kiss started playing:

(_Rachel) Lyin' here with you so close to me_

_It's hard to fight this feelings when it feels so hard to breathe_

_Caught up in this moment_

_Caught up in your smile_

_(Finn) I've never opened up to anyone_

_So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms_

_We don't need to rush this_

_Let's just take it slow_

_(Together) Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_No I don't want to mess this thing up_

_I don't want to push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

_(Rachel) I know that if we give this a little time_

_It'll only bring us closer to the love we want to find_

_It's never felt so real_

_(Finn) No it's never felt so right_

_(Together) Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_No I don't want to mess this thing up_

_I don't want to push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

_(Finn) No I don't want to say goodnight_

_I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams_

_Tonight_

_(Rachel) Tonight_

_(Together) Tonight_

_(Together) Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_No I don't want to mess this thing up_

_I don't want to push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby I'm alright, oh, let's do tis right, with just a kiss goodnight_

_(Rachel) With a kiss goodnight_

_(Together) Kiss goodnight_

The room was silent as they held the last note together and then erupted in applause as they finished the song! Finn kissed Rachel on the cheek and told her he needed to go to the bathroom. She watched him dry his hands on his pants and knew he was probably extremely nervous after singing in front of many of the people who went to the performing arts school. She made her way back to the table where she saw a letter sitting in her place. She looked up at her friends questioning, but they all shrugged their shoulders. She looked at the writing on the front and saw that it was addressed to her, in her dad's handwriting. She opened it up and began to read.

_Our dearest daughter,_

_We are so proud of you and all you have accomplished this past year. You have really started to make a name for yourself. We know that your dream since you were small was to make it to Broadway, but we also know that some dreams change or others get bigger. While Broadway is still a dream you have, we know that finding your true love has been something that you have wanted as well. We never imagined that you would find him here in Lima or even that you would meet him your Sophomore year of high school. We know how much you love Finn and we are so sorry that we ever tried to stop your dream from happening. We of all people should have known that when you set your mind to something, there is no stopping you._

_Finn is a great man. We will be honored to have him as our son one day. We just never imagined that that day would come so soon. Finn makes you happy, and seeing you so happy makes us happier than we could ever imagine. We want you to know that Finn came to us today and asked us for our blessing to marry you. How could we say no to him when we know that it is what you want? Our dear princess, we want you to know that we give you our blessing to marry Finn whenever the two of you are ready. We aren't quite sure what his plan will be but whenever you read this letter, please know that we will support you in this marriage 100%. We love you Rachel Barbra Berry!_

_Love, Dad and Daddy_

Rachel wiped tears away as she saw that they were now supportive of her marriage. She looked up to only see Brittney sitting at the table, enjoying her strawberry milkshake. "Wh-where did the other three go?" Rachel asked looking around the room.

"I don't know, they never tell me anything because they are afraid I'll ruin all the surprises. I was told to give you these though," Brittney said while handing Rachel a pack of Kleenex's. "And I am supposed to give you this also." Rachel took the small slip of paper from Brittney's hand. The paper had an arrow drawn on it that was pointing towards the stage. She heard the mic come one and looked to see Finn standing on the stage again.

"Hello everyone. I know that I just was up here singing with the wonderful Miss Rachel Berry but this time it is just me. I want to dedicate this song to her and tell her how much I love her. Rach, this is for you."

The song began to play and as soon as Rachel recognized the song she began to cry.

_Forever can never be long enough for me_

_To feel like I've had long enough with you_

_Forget the world now we won't let them see_

_But there's one thing left to do_

_Now that the weight has lifted_

_and love has surely shifted my way_

_Marry Me_

_Today and every day_

_Marry me_

_If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe_

_Say you will_

_Mm-hmm_

_Say you will_

_Mm-hmm_

_Together can never be close enough for me_

_I feel like I am close enough to you_

_You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you and you're beautiful_

_Now that the wait is over_

_And love has finally shown her my way_

_Marry me_

_Today and every day_

_Marry me_

_If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe_

_Say you will_

_Mm-hmm_

_Say you will_

_Mm-hmm_

Finn began walking off the stage towards her.

_Promise me_

_You'll always be_

_Happy by my side_

_I promise to_

_Sing to you_

_When all the music dies_

_And marry me_

_Today and every day_

_Marry me_

_If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe_

_Say you will_

_Mm-hmm_

_Say you will_

_Mm-hmm_

_Marry me_

_Mm-hmm_

As the song ended, Finn was kneeling in front of her staring into her eyes that were full of tears. He turned the mic off and handed it to Brittney.

"Rachel, I have loved you since I first saw your face, even if I didn't know that was what it was. You have been by my side through everything that has happened over the past four years and I can't wait any longer for you to become my wife. Rachel Barbra Berry, will you make me the happiest man in the world and become Mrs. Rachel Hudson?"

Rachel threw her arms around his neck and cried, "Yes! Yes I want more than anything to be your wife! You make me so happy Finn Hudson and I love you more than anything!"

He put her back on the chair and pulled out the ring box. She reached for her neck and realized that he had taken the ring from its place. She held out her hand and he slid the ring back onto it's rightful spot. She didn't even notice all the applause that was happening around her or that Santana and Blaine were holding cameras around them and that Kurt had handed Finn a bouquet of flowers, she was staring at her finger where her engagement ring was as happy as could be. She was finally getting married for real!

* * *

_**Finchel is finally engaged! I hope you liked it! Songs were: Just a Kiss by Lady Antebellum and Marry Me by Train**_


End file.
